


AtlinMerrick: Skullduggery - Russian translation - Проказы черепа

by SilverRaindemon



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-11-21 03:25:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverRaindemon/pseuds/SilverRaindemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Череп рассказывает: "В общем, началось все после моей смерти. Жизнь была хороша; это были я и Шерлок, Шерлок и я. Восемь лет у нас все шло отлично, мы понимали друг друга, мы были родственными душами. А потом появился *он*. И сделал Шерлоку предложение."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Skullduggery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/432116) by [AtlinMerrick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlinMerrick/pseuds/AtlinMerrick). 



> Спасибо чудесной AtlinMerrick за разрешение переводить ее фанфики.

Я череп взрослого человека.

Вы знаете, как я выгляжу, наверняка, вы видели примеры по телику. Все мы примерно одинаковы. Разумеется, я выгляжу получше, чем среднестатистический череп, швы плотнее, арки скул элегантнее, особенно совершенная затылочная кость.

Хотя дело тут не в моей приятной внешности, а скорее в том, что пока вы тут, мне бы хотелось сбросить пару камней с плеч. Ну, это я только так _говорю -_ плеч…

Что я имею в виду, так это что мне хотелось бы поговорить с кем-то. Снять с себя ношу. Очистить разум, так сказать. Короче говоря: думаю, мне нужен терапевт. И угадайте-ка? Когда-то мне довелось _работать_ терапевтом.

Серьезно. Кстати, отличное место для практики, у Королевского Суда. Весь день уходил на анализ эмоционально хрупких, интеллектуально стерильных, морально опустошенных юристов. Неплохо оплачивалось.

Черт. Видите, в этом частично и есть проблема. Меня все время уносит в сторону. Но и _это_ тоже не главное. Суть в том, что все изменилось, и не к лучшему. Напряжение настолько густое, что его можно мазать на хлеб. И честно говоря, меня это отвлекает.

*

В общем, началось все после моей смерти. (И _вот где_ история с поворотами и изгибами, но детали моего ухода в мир иной мы оставим на другой раз, ладно?).

В целом после смерти моя жизнь была хороша. Хороша, спокойна, предсказуема. Ну настолько предсказуема, насколько может быть жизнь с аутичным, маниакально-депрессивным человеком, у которого слишком много идей и недостаточно способов спустить пар. (В те первые годы меня включали в список ингредиентов для большего количества экспериментов, чем я могу сосчитать. Вы полагали, что я старинный череп, основываясь на моем ветхом оттенке? Подумайте еще разок. Мне всего на одиннадцать лет больше, чем моему мальчику-гению.)

Итак, как было сказано, это были только мы с Шерлоком почти восемь лет, с тех самых пор, как он меня нашел на моем собственном месте преступления. (Не волнуйтесь, он забрал меня легально. В конце концов.) В любом случае, долгое время жизнь отличалась благословенно ровным ритмом, все происходило примерно так (кстати, я говорю курсивом, так было и будет всегда):

"Парикмахер произносил речь на конвенции, это мы знаем."

 _У парикмахеров есть конвенции? Чем они_ _вообще могут там заниматься, делать друг другу прически?_

"Вполне вероятно. Итак, парикмахера не было в его салоне, когда торговец доставил заказ."

_Торговцы сами доставляют свои товары? Правда?_

"Иногда. Но если парикмахера не было в салоне, разумеется, он не мог использовать титановые фестонные ножницы, чтобы ударить торговца в шею."

_Фестонные ножницы? Хотелось бы мне увидеть рану. Звучит…декоративно._

"Не настолько, чтобы было заметно. И даже несмотря на то, что речь парикмахера в тот вечер сократили, несколько дюжин людей утверждают, что видели его на банкете."

 _Банкет для парикмахеров._ _Парикмахерский банкет? О, ты меня просто нагло обманываешь._

"Один из присутствовавших что-то сказал, что-то простое, что я упускаю из виду."

_Банкет. Мне бы хотелось пойти на банкет. Пивка выпить бутылочку, а может две. Давненько уже мне это не удавалось, знаешь ли? О, Боже."_

"Банкет, банкет, бутылочка, боже - брат! Их двое! У него есть брат, который работает поваром, один из их знакомых сказал, что они всегда друг к другу ревновали. Это был повар. Разумеется, это он. Он узнал, что у его брата роман с торговцем—тем самым, у которого повар покупал ножи."

И так в основном всегда и было. Что-то даешь, что-то получаешь. Это была легкая жизнь, хорошая жизнь. Мы с Шерлоком, родственные души.

А потом появился _он_.

Вы знаете, кого я имею в виду. Того, что с хромотой и палкой. Того, что с боевым ранением. Того, что с этими джемперами, чаем, молоком, походами за покупками и уборкой. Маленького. Этого солдата.

_Боже, я его люблю._

Все начало _светиться,_ когда он тут появился, понимаете? Черт, каждый раз, что они стояли рядом друг с другом, с их кожи словно слетало яркое холодное пламя, сияющий ореол вокруг их обоих. Долгое время они не могли этого увидеть, они активно этому _сопротивлялись,_ и, честно говоря, почти довели меня до необходимости выпить.

Но с небольшой помощью, все в итоге повернулось к лучшему, слава богу, и уже довольно долго все идет хорошо.

Если не считать того, что Шерлок взял и сделал _это,_ а Джон позволил ему, и вот _поэтому,_ по этой причине мне хотелось бы с вами поговорить.


	2. Chapter 2

О Боже!

Пожалуйста, я люблю миссис Хадсон до слез, честно, но время она сегодня выбрала _чудовищно _.__

Она пришла и _снова_ меня унесла, и ради Христа, сейчас не время. Мне отчаянно надо поговорить с Шерлоком. Мне правда нужно. И с Джоном. Но в основном с Шерлоком, потому что мальчик-гений ведет себя как полная противоположность, и если бы у меня были руки, честно, мне бы надо было ему вдарить.

(Но опять же, это наверное не имело бы смысла. Ему бы только понравилось. (Но это совсем другая история. Несколько историй. Вероятно, вы сами не захотите знать.))

В любом случае, если говорить о том, что ему бы понравилось, потому-то миссис Хадсон и прокрадывается в 221Б и крадет меня. Потому что она любит этого тощего крысеныша, с которым я живу, того, на которого я так злюсь, что надо бы ему _вда _—__

Точно, да. Сосредоточься.

Миссис Хадсон забирает меня, потому что она знает, что Шерлока это сводит с ума, и она знает, что все, что заставляет его мозг побегать, лучше, нежели скука. А когда я пропадаю, он носится, как конь в пене, поверьте.

Я не говорю этого просто из тщеславия (хотя нет, именно потому), но я его…ну, у меня нет полной уверенности что именно. Светлая сторона? Совесть? Моральный стержень? Все, что я знаю, так это что для Шерлока Холмса я не просто бестелесный кусок кальция, натрия и фосфора. Я кто-то, с кем он может поговорить. Я кто-то, к кому он прислушивается. Мы друзья.

_Аргх!_

Боже. Серьезно. Мне в жизни не встречался никто, сильнее отвлекающийся от темы, чем я. Смысл в том, а я отчаянно пытаюсь сделать так, чтобы он тут был, что миссис Хадсон периодически меня крадет не потому, что я вызываю у нее отвращение, а потому что Шерлок, который затевает на меня охоту – это развлечение для всех – _особенно для_ ШХ.

(Позвольте мне просто заметить, что когда у тебя нет рук и нет ног, и технически не так много и чего-то другого, делаешь что можешь, с тем, что есть. У меня есть рот, так сказать, так что я его использую. Это значит, что если для чего-то обычно есть одно слово, я использую восемь. Мнения? Теории? Остроты? У меня их тысячи. Слова: это все, что у меня _есть_. Так что Шерлок? Он для меня многое: Шерлок. ШХ. Мальчик-гений. Идиот, С Которым Я Живу. Мальчик солдата. Длинный Глоток Воды—а вкратце просто Глоток. В любом случае, я просто поясняю. Итак. Идем дальше.)

Вот, я сижу в _намного_ более уютной квартире миссис Хадсон, но сейчас худшее время в мире, чтобы там быть. Мне на самом деле нужно вернуться в  221Б, потому что там происходит Нечто Важное, а вы знаете, как и я, что без меня Мальчики едва могут сообразить, что на ужин, а уж тем более—

_Тук!_

О, скрестите пальцы за меня, потому что мне необходимо, чтобы это был Шерлок. Или Джон. Или оба. О…если это они оба, я умру счастливо.

И…нет. Это всего лишь мистер Карлтон, доставивший кое-какие продукты, что нужны Бет. (Лиз. Элизабет. Лиззи. Элла-Белл. Белл. Хадсон. Моя Дорогая Девочка.)

Ну тут уж я ничего не могу поделать, видимо, разве что успокоиться и ждать. Моя дорогая девочка меня даже не спрятала на этот раз, так что _если_ Шерлок придет меня искать, он обнаружит меня в мгновение ока, а у меня появится возможность попытаться исправить этот гигантский кошмар в форме Шерлока, который он сам себе устроил. Опять.

Как он это делает? Как он _продолжает_ делать это, вот что мне хотелось бы знать.

*

Пока мы ждем, позвольте мне закончить с представлениями, можно?

Вы уже в курсе про несущественные детали: терапевт…в Лондоне с двадцати двух лет, после переезда из Америки…смерть в сорок два…вскоре после этого мы познакомились с Шерлоком.

Меня зовут Аврора Аурелия Аббингтон и, да, я слышу ваш коллективный вдох даже здесь. Я знаю, вы думали, что я мужского пола, представить даже не могу почему. _Вы_ думаете, что натурал бы смог дать такой сочный отчет о моих мальчиках и их путешествии от соседей по квартире до товарищей а потом до товарищей по траху? (Я только _говорю_ товарищей, потому что это аллитерация, но они на самом деле нечто большее, я знаю, что вы это уже знаете.)

 _Идем_ _дальше_ _._

В любом случае, можете звать меня Авророй, Рори, Три А или чертовым греческим хором, мне наплевать, потому что хотя в этой истории будет много черепа, на самом деле это не про меня. Это про Джона и Шерлока, и про то, как Шерлок портит отличную любовную историю, просто будучи _крайне_ Шерлоковатым.

В принципе, все началось в тот вечер, когда доктор Джон Уотсон попросил мистера Шерлока Холмса стать его мужем.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Когда я переводила Все, Что Блестит, я уже знала, что наш череп - девочка. Но нужно было сохранить интригу :) надеюсь, получилось не очень коряво )))


	3. Chapter 3

На самом деле, весь этот дурдом начался еще до того, как Шерлок появился на свет. Может быть, до того, как появился воздух. Но я не могу начинать рассказ оттуда, потому что у меня и так проблемы с тем, чтобы не отходить от темы, так что начнем там, где все началось—или остановилось—в зависимости от того, как на это посмотреть.

В тот вечер, когда Джон попросил Шерлока стать его законным супругом. Или гражданским партнером. Или какой там отдельный-но-равный статус они нынче выдают в Англии двадцать первого века.

В любом случае, тот вечер был потрясающим по целому ряду причин, до всех из которых я еще доберусь. Прежде все, однако, давайте дадим определение слову "потрясающий", поделившись некоторыми его синонимами: _Удивительный. Впечатляющий. Бесящий. Шокирующий. Ошеломляющий. Поразительный._

Будьте добры воспринимать это как намек на то, как проходил день. И не говорите, что я вас не предупреждала.

_*_

_Удивительный._

Первое, что было удивительным, - это сам Джон.

Накануне того вечера, когда он собирался сделать предложение, Джон обнаружил, что нервничает. А между тем с того момента, когда его ранили, Джон. Х. Уотсон не _занимался_ нервничанием. Вообще в последний раз, когда он был _настолько_ дерганым, словно у него в животе бабочки, доброму доктору было тринадцать, и Дженна Брейд только что поцеловала его под омелой, отодвинулась, чтобы рассмотреть его лицо, а потом стала _придвигаться обратно _.__

Но на самом деле, из-за чего там было нервничать? Джон всего лишь жил с непредсказуемым мужчиной, который сам себе поставил диагноз глубокого и тяжелого расстройства личности. Он, знаете ли, всего лишь сожительствовал с кем-то, кто пятнадцать лет подряд считал себя асексуалом. Он всего лишь надежно застрял с кем-то, настолько ослепительно красивым, что Джон был почти уверен, что он ловил четырнадцатилетнего подростка, живушего напротив, и маленькую пожилую леди через три дома от них, за тем, что они не скрываясь рассматривали его задницу. Он всего лишь жил с мужчиной, чья версия нормального разговора за завтраком часто включала слова опарыш, отрубленный или шоковая терапия.

На самом деле, из-за чего Джон вообще _мог_ нервничать?

Но серьезно, что тут такого? Они с Шерлоком были вместе почти два года. Два, в основном, ну, зачастую, ну иногда нормальных года.

Черт, люди даже приглашали их к себе на ужин (приносите вино, обычно добавляли они, очень быстро; да, пожалуйста, больше ничего, просто приносите _закрытую_ бутылку вина). Они иногда ходили на вечеринки (Джон обычно возвращал удостоверение, наручники и любимый галстук на данный момент на следующий день с множеством извинений). Черт, они даже сами закатили один раз вечеринку (только один раз, и Джон понятия не имел, чем, черт побери, он вообще думал, но им удалось найти всех скорпионов до последнего, прежде чем гости разошлись).

Как мы уже говорили, из-за чего же было нервничать?

Это был вечер накануне вечера, когда он собирался сделать предложение, его любимый был внизу, в кухне, разделывая яка на кухонном столе (по крайней мере, он подстелил мясницкую бумагу) четырехфунтовым тесаком, а Джон пялился на себя в зеркало, размышляя, какого черта он чувствовал себя немного натянуто.

_Впечатляющий._

Все _впечатляющее_ _началось на рассвете_.

Утром перед вечером, когда Джон собирался сделать предложение, он проснулся в шесть утра, на час раньше, чем обычно. В этом не было ничего впечатляющего, на самом деле, равно как и в том факте, что Шерлок ночью пришел в постель, но не смог заморозить Джона настолько, чтобы тот проснулся, даже когда к его талии прижались окоченелые руки, а между икрами нагло влез ледяной комок ступней.

Нет, впечатляющей была погода.

В Лондоне была ранняя весна, и хотя это могло значит все, что угодно, от легких курток до шарфов и перчаток, в то конкретное апрельское утро была беспрецедентная жарень в двадцать один градус, на добрых шесть градусов теплее обычного. Благоговение, вызванное этим, распространялось по городу как вирус, незнакомцы улыбались друг другу, зимние одежды категорически сбрасывались, а уровень преступности сильно упал (угадайте с одного раза, кто по этому поводу ворчал).

Даже несмотря на то, что они знали друг друга два года, что значит они прошли как минимум через две смены времен года, было что-то в положительных температурах, что заставляло Джона нервничать. Когда он думал _Джон и Шерлок,_ он представлял туман и дождь, наступление ночи и шерстяные шарфы. Он не думал о коротких рукавах и капле крема от загара на переносице бледного носа.

Но это было нормально, это было хорошо. Он мог справиться с умеренным. Он мог справиться, щурясь на солнце весь день, и мечтая, совсем чуть-чуть, о холодном дожде. Он не нервничал и не собирался такой мелочи, как идеально погодистый день, испортить все его планы сделать предложение своему милому.

_Бесящий._

Она не специально забила топор в хорошее настроение Джона, не специально.

Но именно это и сделала миссис Хадсон, когда появилась поздно утром перед тем вечером, когда Джон собирался сделать предложение, и спросила доброго доктора, не поможет ли он ей повесить картину. "Я не могу дотянуться," сказала женщина, едва на четыре сантиметра ниже ростом мужчины, чьей помощи она просила.

Даже Джон мог раскрыть ложь типа этой, но он пожал плечами, крикнул Шерлоку, "Скоро вернусь!" и направился  вниз, в квартиру своей хозяйки.

Почти сразу же, как только она закрыла за ними дверь, миссис Хадсон сделала две вещи: Она вежливо предложила Джону чай, а потом она произнесла бессмертные слова, "Это конечно не мое дело, но…"

Двумя часами позднее чай Джона стоял перед ним на столе нетронутым и холодным, как ноги у покойника, а брови Джона были свирепо нахмурены.

"Я конечно могу ошибаться, так что все, что я сказала, не стоит принимать близко к сердцу, Доктор Уотсон—"

"Джон."

"—Шерлок очень темпераментный, как вы знаете. К примеру, всего за одну неделю—это было еще до того, как вы познакомились, конечно—он перешел от абсолютного обожания моей запеканки с тунцом и печенкой к яростной ненависти. О, доктор—"

"Джон."

"—вы бы слышали те ужасные вещи, что он говорил. Правда, такие вещи нельзя повторять в приличном обществе. Но я отхожу от темы. Просто я знаю Шерлока немного дольше, чем вас, доктор—"

"Джон."

"—и я не хочу, чтобы ваши чувства пострадали. Не то, чтобы Шерлок делал это специально, что вы. Он просто иногда не осознает, что он говорит. А вы такой славный, и вы на него хорошо влияете, на самом деле. Я никогда не видела его настолько счастливым, док—"

"Миссис Хадсон, мне на самом деле нужно, чтобы вы называли меня Джон. Вы только что провели последние два часа, обсуждая со мной беспорядочное настроение и пристрастия Шерлока, а также мнения о детях, налог на квартплату, домашних животных, популярную музыку, меня, секс и брак. Так что пожалуйста, _пожалуйста,_ зовите меня Джон."

Хозяйка доктора Уотсона вежливо подождала, пока он закончит, перед тем, как продолжить. "—ну и вы на самом деле, очень хорошо на него влияете, вы знаете об этом, не так ли?"

Джон посмотрел на дальнюю стену. Пожалел, что нет картины, которую он мог бы повесить. "Я так и думал."

"О, на самом деле, правда. Не сомневайтесь в этом ни на секунду. Просто Шерлок не стандартный человек, которых сотни. У него, ну, есть устоявшиеся мнения насчет разных вещей, и может потребоваться многое, чтобы он их изменил, знаете ли."

Джон попытался не тереть глаза, щипать себя за перегородку носа или закусывать нижнюю губу, все признаки того, что он был удручен, немного расстроен или у него был очень вежливый, весьма английский нервный срыв, "Я имел некоторое понятие насчет этого, да."

"О, доктор, ну вот я вас расстроила, я вижу. Не хотите еще чашечку, чтобы развеяться? Мы можем поговорить о—"

"Миссис Хадсон, вы правда очень добры, но боюсь, мне пора идти. У меня…у меня кое-что на сегодня запланировано, и я не успеваю. Заходите попозже, если вам еще понадобится помощь с картиной, ладно?"

Хозяйка Джона проводила его до двери, похлопала по руке, когда он проходил мимо. "Ты делаешь чудесные вещи для нашего мальчика, на самом деле. Просто не торопись ни с чем, вот все, что я хотела сказать. Если все будет хорошо, можешь тогда—"

Джон приклеил на лицо улыбку и ненадолго сжал переносицу. "Да. Спасибо, миссис Хадсон. Я буду иметь в виду."

С другой стороны закрытой двери миссис Хадсон Джон закусил нижнюю губу и глубоко вдохнул. Он в порядке. Он _в порядке._ Он _не_ нервничает, ему _все равно,_ что нет дождя, и он _не_ позволит, честно говоря весьма странному разговору помешать ему выполнить намеченные на сегодня планы.

_Шокирующий._

Шокирующая часть дня наступила после полудня перед вечером, когда Джон собирался сделать предложение Шерлоку. Он наконец вернулся домой и стоял, опираясь на дверь в 221Б и глядя на череп через всю комнату, пытаясь собрать мысли воедино.

 _Что это спровоцировало?_ была в принципе основной.

Он даже выразил ее вслух, примерно спустя час после начала Совета для Влюбленных от миссис Хадсон, или чем бы там ни была…эта понижающая энтузиазм речь.

"Миссис Хадсон, почему вы сейчас об этом заговорили?" спросил он. Она двадцать минут подряд пела о мнении Шерлока насчет лондонских таксистов и лука (не об этих двух вещах вместе, а по отдельности) перед тем, как наконец ответить. "Просто кажется, что…что ты…думаешь о чем-то. Очень громко."

И больше он ничего из нее выудить не смог. Когда он спросил, не Шерлок ли заронил это зерно в ее голову, она отрицательно покачала этой самой головой так сильно, что он был уверен, что слышал, как она частично вывихнула позвонок.

Джон нахмурился, вспомнив это, подошел к камину, привычно позвал Шерлока, потом позвал еще раз. В обоих случаях ответа не было. Хорошо.

"Так что _ты_ можешь сказать по этому поводу?"

Череп (это буду я!) посмотрела на ее маленького солдата мягкими, нежными, выразительными глаз.…эм, -ницами.

"Потому что мне на самом деле—"

Мобильник Джона зазвонил, и будет правильным сказать, что звонок был настойчивым.

Джон позволил ему позвонить несколько раз, размышляя, не был ли Шерлок действительно где-то поблизости, но когда в квартире не распахнулась ни одна дверь—а Шерлок всегда отвечал на звонки Джону; в конце концов это могло быть расследование, и Лестрад мог идиотски забыть номер Шерлока, или вспышки на солнце могли поджарить схемы собственного телефона Шерлока – и ни один консультирующий детектив не появился, чтобы захапать устройство, Джон подцепил его кончиками пальцев. Он нерешителльно ответил.

"Это Джон."

"Джон!"

"О, привет, Грег. Что случилось? У тебя есть новое дело для Шерлока?"

Послышалось, как Лестрад закрыл рукой динамик своего микрофона, потом что-то пробормотал. Спустя пару мгновений он вернулся. "Извини. Нет, сейчас дела нет, извини. Знаю, знаю. Шерлок наверное сводит тебя с ума, верно?"

Джон открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но Лестрад уже продолжал. "На самом деле, я звоню из-за Шерлока. Ну из-за Шерлока и тебя, вас двоих, в общем. Есть минутка?"

Джон ощутил как ладонь его руки, сжимающая телефон, начала потеть.

"Может…быть."

Еще немного бормотания в адрес невежественного подчиненного на другом конце города, и Лестрад вернулся. "Еще раз извини. Мне просто интересно, будет ли у тебя время пообедать со мной как-нибудь на этой неделе."

Джон почувствовал, как его сердечный ритм немного замедляется. Он вытер вспотевшую руку о штаны. Потом он вспомнил сделанное ранее замечание Грега. "Со мной _и_ с Шерлоком? Пообедать? Ты сказал, что звонишь из-за меня и Шерлока."

Бормотание, еще бормотание, что начинало слегка бесить Джона. "Послушай, Грег, мне надо—"

"Извини, Джон, извини, тут просто, не знаю, как вообще можно добиться, чтобы тут что-то сделали. Я просто хотел поговорить с тобой _о_ Шерлоке. И тебе. Вроде как."

Джон вытер другую руку о штаны. "У Шерлока проблемы? Он сделал—"

"Нет, нет, ничего подобного. Слушай, по телефону неудобно об этом разговаривать. Могу я  пригласить тебя на обед завтра и мы могли бы—"

Джон прижал телефон к уху плечом, чтобы вытереть обе руки о штанину. Очевидно, его _ухо_ тоже вспотело, потому что внезапно его телефон слетел с плеча, попрыгал по полу и отрубил разговор с Лестрадом. Разумеется. Разумеется, он это сделал.

На мгновение Джон просто пялился на молчащий предмет, ожидая, что он снова пронзительно зазвонит. Когда он не зазвонил сразу же, Джон нырнул за ним и быстро выключил, словно обезоруживая опасного преступника.

Потом он уронил его на стол и сделал шаг назад. Потом еще один.

Джон был почти уверен, что он в шоке, и он даже не был уверен почему. Не то, чтобы Грег реально _сказал_ что-то такое. Не было такого. Он просто вроде как – погодите, он что разговаривал с миссис Хадсон? Должно быть так, они были на короткой ноге, куда короче, чем следовало бы, подумал Джон, прищуриваясь и продираясь через воспоминания обо всех разговорах между ними, что он когда-либо слышал.

Нет. Нет. Джон покачал головой. Нет, забыть. Он должен про это забыть. А _это_ пока что было всем, что происходило в тот день. Он просто…это хорошо. Все хорошо.

Джон посмотрел на часы. Был разгар дня перед вечером, когда он собирался сделать предложение своему милому, и хотя он немного нервничал,  и день был немного чересчур теплым, и у людей, казалось, на пустом месте появлялось куда больше мыслей насчет его отношений с Шерлоком, чем он считал необходимым, Джон решил, что он просто не будет обращать на это внимания, а спокойно будет маршировать вперед. Он был солдатом. Он _знал,_ как маршировать вперед _черт побери _.__

_Ошеломляющий._

Все было на самом деле хорошо. Просто отлично. Действительно было, все следующие двадцать минут. А потом началась ошеломляющая часть дня, когда Джон снова включил мобильник, чтобы написать смс Шерлоку.

Он проигнорировал сообщение в голосовой почте от Лестрада, которое его ждало, и стал мысленно сочинять смс Шерлоку, когда внезапно появилось сообщение от Майкрофта.

_Нужно поговорить._

_\- МХ_

Ладони Джона? Вспотели в _мгновение ока _.__

_О чем?_

_\- Джон_

Ответ пришел намного быстрее, чем следовало ожидать.

_Это слишком личное, чтобы обсуждать в смс, Джон._

_\- МХ_

Джон попытался попятиться от мобильника. Который он держал. В руках. Его позвоночник уперся в каминную полку раньше, чем он понял, что делает.

_ПОЧЕМУ?_

Прошло сорок шесть секунд перед тем, как Майкрофт ответил. Джон знал это, потому что он знал, что его пульс был примерно в два раза быстрее, чем положено, а он насчитал девяносто два удара сердца.

_Извини. Пишу в промежутках между изобретательными пытками моего зубного врача. Ты должен отложить свои планы на вечер, Джон._

_\- МХ_

Как во имя господа вообще Майкр—неважно. После двух лет общения странно, что он даже _подумал_ о том, чтобы задать этот вопрос.

_Я не собираюсь менять мои планы на вечер, Майкрофт. Это_ _мои планы. Пожалуйста, иди нафиг._

На этот раз задержка была всего в десяток секунд.

_Джон, я знаю своего брата. Есть вещи, которые нам надо обсудить перед тем, как ты попросишь его—_

Джон ткнул в кнопку выключения телефона, словно вонзая нож в черное сердце негодяя. Он покачал головой, пораженный, закусил губу и потер глаза.

"Что здесь происходит? Серьезно?"

Джон обернулся, посмотрел, но не увидел большие черные раскрытые выразительные симпатизирующие глазницы черепа. Которая уважительно хранила молчание, как вы можете заметить, пока он искал путь к более конкретному вопросу.

"Нет, серьезно, это все, на что я способен. Что тут происходит?"

Череп прочистила горло, аккуратно подбирая слова, чтобы она могла сделать как можно больше добра, изменить жизни, сделать мир лучшим местом.

_Не делай предложения Шерлоку, Джон, мальчик мой._

Джон потряс головой, описывая крошечные полукруги в возбуждении, вроде как заикаясь. "Ч-ч-что?"

_О, милый, попридержи коней с паданием на одно колено. Эта фишечка с женитьбой. Стратегический план со свадьбой.  Это—_

"СТОП! ПРОСТО СТОП!"

Череп немедленно остановилась. Молчание опустилось, словно что-то тяжелое. И молчаливое.

Джон потер глаза, закусил губу, надавил на переносицу. Потом, тихо, так тихо, что вполне вероятно нужно было не иметь ничего, кроме черепа, чтобы услышать слабые слова. "Почему? Просто…почему?"

Череп была не совсем уверена, что он говорит с ней, а потому она—

"Я с тобой разговариваю, так что, ну знаешь, почему?"

О.

_Ну, Джон, милый, эм, а ты сам почему?_

Джон открыл рот. Закрыл. Открыл. Воспротивился соблазну неприлично выругаться. Снова закрыл.

Последовал глубокий вдох, а затем: "Что сейчас?"

Череп знала, что она не совсем правильно это делает, но она нервничала, так что не судите строго, ладно?

Погодите. Хорошо. Сейчас сконцентрируюсь. Извините. Я просто немного чувствительна прямо сей—эм, _мы_ просто—о, не обращайте внимания.

_Джон, мой дорогой Джон, почему ты хочешь жениться на Шерлоке?_

Наконец, поворот в разговоре, который был ему понятен, реальный вопрос, клочок здравого смысла. От черепа. Знаете, мертвого…черепа.

"Потому что я люблю его. И это то, как поступают люди. Когда кого-то любят."

Еще немного молчания какое-то время, пока существа в 221Б размышляют об этом. Потом Джон улыбнулся в никуда, залез в карман, вытащил очень маленький бархатный мешочек, стянутый завязками. Он раскрыл его, уронил кольцо на свою ладонь.

Он некоторое время улыбался кольцу, и морщины на его лице разгладились, а темно-синие глаза широко раскрылись от воспоминаний.

"Это было кольцо моего дедушки. Он носил его каждый день пятьдесят три года подряд, до следующего дня после того, когда умерла моя бабушка. Потом он отдал его мне, до того времени, когда буду жениться я." Джон нежно обхватил пальцами теплый металл. "Символы по краю? Не знаю, различаешь ли ты, но они выглядят как крошечные восьмерки, лежащие на боку. Это знак бесконечности. Символ для навсегда. Для безграничного. Для бесконечного."

Джон раскрыл руку, посмотрел на маленький кружок серебра. Ювелир, который уменьшил кольцо, чтобы оно подошло тонкому пальцу Шерлока, выполнил настолько безупречную работу, что Джон не мог сказать, где именно был сделан разрез "…и символ для того, что никогда не закончится. Как моя…как я…"

Не нужно иметь тело, руки, ноги, или даже сердце, чтобы почувствовать желание Джона.

"Я спрошу его сегодня вечером. Потому что я люблю его. Ладно? Потому что я его люблю."

_Ладно._

_*_

_Поразительный,_ наш последний и финальный синоним к слову «потрясающий».

Возможно, вы заметили, что мы потратили на описание дня Джона больше трех тысяч слов. На друзей Джона, которые давали ему советы. И на протяжении всего этого мы едва упомянули будущего потенциального жениха, у него всего лишь крошечная роль во всей истории. Это нужно исправить, вы так не думаете?

Итак позволим нашему герою героически появиться, да, со всей драматичностью и яркостью, которыми он так хорошо известен.

"Мистер Уотсон! Иди сюда, ты мне нужен!"

Джон моргнул раз, два, потом повернулся к окнам, выходящим на Бейкер Стрит. Он бросил кольцо в карман, подошел к стеклу, выглянул наружу.

Внизу стоял лихой Шерлок Холмс с закатанными рукавами. У ног его лежало нечто, сильно напоминающее очень большое мертвое животное. Завернутое в брезент. Так что это не было, знаете, очевидно.

(Мы сказали 'появиться героически'? Может быть, мы имели в виду, эм, драматически. Или так, чтобы запомнилось. Ладно, может быть, мы просто имели в виду предсказуемо.)

Джон увидел, как Шерлок посмотрел вверх, заметил его, дико зажестикулировал, широко улыбаясь.

Ранним вечером в тот вечер, когда Джон собирался сделать предложение своему соседу по квартире и другу, Джон улыбнулся в ответ. Все было хорошо. Все хорошо.

*

Если не считать того, что Джон потянул спину? Не очень хорошо, совсем не хорошо.

"—и когда я сказал _поворачивать,_ боюсь, ты действительно должен был поворачивать, Джон." Шерлок взгромоздился на край дивана и легко потер сокращающиеся мышцы спины доктора.

Джон закрыл глаза, попытался вздохнуть страдальчески, но глубокие вдохи причиняли боль. Неглубокие, впрочем, тоже.

И хотя он хотел, Джон очень тщательно постарался не жаловаться о неуместном поворачивании, или о неуместном трупе буйвола, который все еще лежал у дверей в 221Б. Нормальным людям приходилось тщательно стараться _не_ говорить о трупах буйволов? Джон так не думал. Чтобы перестраховаться, добрый доктор просто застонал.

Шерлок посмотрел на труп прямо у их входной двери. Так близко и при этом так далеко. Он грустно вздохнул. Ну, ему нужно было что-то делать с мерзкой штукой, не так ли? Он не мог просто оставить ее гнить в прихожей. Может быть, ему удастся заманить сюда шелти их соседа на действительно эпическое пиршество.

Шерлок коротко нахмурился, умудрившись слегка привести в отвращение себя самого, а это было нечто, что могло случиться или могло не случиться ни разу за всю его взрослую жизнь.

"Джон, я—"

"Шерлок, ты—"

Оба остановились, вежливо подождали. Предсказуемо, оба продолжили в одно и то же время опять. Снова замолчали.

Наконец, Джон сказал, "Ты первый."

Шерлок погладил и нежно потер спину Джона еще немного—такое поведение было бы совершенно для него не характерно два года назад. "Нет, все в порядке. Дать тебе парацетамола?"

Джон снова застонал в подушки дивана.

"Немного чая?"

Стон.

"Вина?"

Стон.

"Мою бессмертную любовь?"

Джон открыл глаза.

У него было много приятных планов на вечер. Конечно, неделями ранее он отказался от большинства из них как от клишированных, предсказуемых, _скучных _.__ А что осталось, было элементарным – а именно немного звездного света, тихий поцелуй и простой вопрос. Но обстановка на самом деле не имела значения, верно? Только вопрос. Единственный, короткий, несложный вопрос.

"Помоги мне повернуться," пробормотал Джон в подушки дивана.

Шерлок чувствовал себя виноватым, в этом не было сомнений. Этот буйвол с самого начала не понравился Джону, а чертов буйвол был там по прямому приглашению Шерлока. Так что детектив немного был настроен на то, чтобы компенсировать это, чтобы быть хорошим бойфрендом. Потому, когда Джон попросил помочь повернуться, Шерлок несколько секунд внимательно изучал ситуацию, потянулся и более-менее поднял Джона с дивана и взял на руки.

Челюсть Джона отвалилась от откровенного шока. Потом, словно чертова викторианская дева, доктор залился румянцем по самые ключицы и начал ругаться, как чертов моряк.  "Черт тебя побери, Шерлок, ты потянешь _свою_ спину, немедленно меня опусти!"

Шерлок собирался быть _хорошим бойфрендом_ , помоги ему господи, и он собирался _компенсировать_ это для Джона. Поэтому он проигнорировал протесты другого мужчины, и переставлял ноги одну за другой аккуратно, но почти быстро, пока спустя едва минуту они не оказались в ванной. Осторожно, словно его груз был весьма хрупким, Шерлок наконец опустил Джона, натужно крякнув.

Доктор испепелил его взглядом. Доктор уставился на него. Детектив сказал. "Ванна. Тепло. Для твоей спины."

Джон нахмурился. Шерлок осторожно моргнул. Джон вздохнул, уронил лоб на грудь Шерлока, застонал, когда его спина согнулась. "Сегодня все должно было быть не так."

Руки Шерлока автоматически обвились вокруг Джона. Внезапно детектив себя очень хорошо почувствовал. Очень мирно. Он крепко прижал к себе Джона. Как что-то, что он делал всегда, как что-то что он всегда будет делать.

"Я согласен."

Джон поднял голову, на мгновение дезориентированный, думая, что Шерлок ответил на вопрос, который он еще не задал. "Что?"

Детектив потряс головой. "Ничего," пробормотал он. "Думаю вслух. Как все должно было быть сегодня?"

Джон посмотрел вокруг, на крошечное пространство, где они стояли. Удивительно большое количество хороших вещей произошло в этой комнате.

Был тот случай с несколькими пьяными маникюрами в прошлом году (или позапрошлом?)…были минимум две битвы с щекоткой (Шерлок так сильно ударился головой о край ванны во время одной, что у него три дня была шишка размером почти с гусиное яйцо)…здесь состоялся дебют плохо спетой арии в честь дня рождения вместе с последним выходом на поклон в этой самой ванне…а потом был еще незначительный вопрос бесчисленных ленивых или не-таких-уж-ленивых сексуальных штучек в душе.

Это не была крыша 221Б, под звездами, или с мягким весенним бризом, но это было настолько же хорошо, если подумать.

Джон потянулся к руке Шерлока. Поколебавшись едва секунду, Шерлок дал ему ее.

Аккуратно, используя эти длинные пальцы без колец для поддержки, доктор с прямой спиной опустился—вдоль его позвоночника все равно пробежала недобрая судорога—на одно колено на полу.

Джон посмотрел вверх в серые глаза. Шерлок посмотрел вниз в синие.

"Шерлок Холмс." Джон прочистил горло, слегка кашлянув. "О Боже, ты станешь моим мужем?"


	4. Chapter 4

Шерлок Холмс начал считать.

_Раз…_

Так делает его мозг, без команды, когда он вырубается.

… _два…_

Хотя каждый из друзей Джона понял, что этого следует ожидать, понял, что он собирается сделать Шерлоку предложение чуть ли не раньше него самого, что же сам великий детектив? Он понятия не имел.

… _три…_

Шерлок знает, почему вы ненавидите алгебру, основываясь на типе салата, что вы покупаете, но он почти ничего не знает об отношениях, а конкретнее о романтических отношениях, _в которых он состоит._

… _четыре…_

Так что вместо того, чтобы ответить на предложение Джона, Шерлок считал про себя на протяжении, как показалось (обоим), пяти-шести часов, но на самом деле всего лишь стольких же мгновений.

… _пять…_

А потом Шерлок понял, что именно надо сделать.

… _шесть…_

Он опустился на колени.

И вот он там, крепко придерживая голову Джона, плотно зажмурив глаза и целуя своего любимого, как тонущий человек, делающий отчаянный вдох.

Когда Джон открыл рот, не чтобы целовать в ответ, а чтобы рассмеяться, Шерлок застыл. А потом этот гениальный дедуктивный мозг наконец полностью заработал, и детектив понял, что смех был вызван закипающим облегчением Джона— _он думает, что это да—_ и Шерлок сильнее зажмурился и поцеловал крепче.

Наконец Джон поцеловал его в ответ, и можно без опаски сказать, что он делал это немного неаккуратно, но очень активно, он вонзал язык в рот Шерлока, словно это была первая линия плохо обученной ударной группировки, а потом, так же быстро, Шерлок отодвинулся, встал, потом нагнулся и _сделал это снова._

И _это_ было поднятием Джона с пола, поступок, который не мог бы быть осуществим без искривляющих позвоночник последствий, но никто не говорил об этом спине Шерлока, так что, немного изогнувшись тут и просунув руку там, детектив поднял своего средне-нетрудоспособного любимого на руки и унес его, прямо как викторианскую деву, которой он не был.

Но в отличие от предыдущего раза на диване, в этот раз Джону было все равно. Между прочим, он напоминал эту мифическую викторианскую деву с его вполне реальным хихиканьем, руками, обвитыми вокруг шеи Шерлока, прижиманием и поцелуями. Единственное, чего недоставало, так это симпатичного корсажа, который бы мог сорвать его любимый. Можно многое понять об облегчении, которое испытывал Джон, и его состоянии рассудка по тому факту, что в тот момент он наверное мгновенно надел бы корсаж, если бы его попросили.

Расслабленное состояние рассудка Джона Уотсона не стало стабильнее, когда Шерлок уронил их обоих на постель (переполненный эндорфинами Джон даже не заметил болезненно дернувшейся спины) и начал покрывать свободную от одежды кожу доброго доктора отчаянными поцелуями—от лица к шее, потом к ладоням и обратно.

Когда Шерлок в третий раз вернулся ко рту Джона, он переплел их ноги, двумя руками вцепился в волосы мужчины пониже и тянул, пока шея Джона не  выгнулась. Потом он нежно укусил _именно там_ у точки пульса, потом сильнее, и еще сильнее, пока наконец он не услышал стон Джона.

И это был он, это был знак, которого ждал Шерлок. Лихорадочные ранее движения стали ненадолго еще более дергаными, пока детектив провел целую цепочку укусов через горло Джона, через его челюсть, а потом, очень по-викториански распахнув его рубашку так, что полетели пуговицы, вниз по содрогающейся от смеха груди.

Когда зубы прикусили кожу над его ребрами, доктор попытался откатиться в сторону, боясь щекотки, но только обнаружил, что Шерлок придавил его всем телом, держа его неподвижно, закрыв его в клетку из длинных рук и ног, скользя по его лицу облачно-серыми глазами, словно запоминая то, что он видел.

"Шерлок, я—"

Мужчина, носивший это имя, зажал рот Джона рукой, оставил ее там, внезапно замер, в ожидании. И это действительно должно было стать для Джона знаком, но не стало, потому что Джон почти не смотрел, он чувствовал.

Так что он высунул язык и лизнул холодную руку Шерлока, беззвучно смеясь.

Мгновение детектив просто наблюдал за этим лицом, чувствовал тихий смех и теплый язык на своей ладони, а потом он поцеловал своего любимого, целуя тыльную сторону собственной ладони. Что забавно, Джон поцеловал в ответ, страстно, и хотя языки и губы не прикасались, _что-то_ соприкоснулось, потому что под конец поцелуя у обоих стояло и они были более чем готовы.

Шерлок точно был, хотя не к тому же самому, что Джон.

Детектив сполз вниз по телу доктора, схватился за его пряжку ремня, потом трусы, действуя все активнее и активнее, используя страсть как прикрытие, маскировку, маневр, отвлекающий от того, что происходило на самом деле.

Как только Джон оказался обнаженным, Шерлок встал и сорвал собственную одежду, неграциозно слегка споткнувшись перед тем, как вскарабкаться обратно на кровать и нырнуть к члену Джона с раскрытым ртом.

Но потом снова раздался смех доброго доктора – столько смеха, столько чертовой _радости_ было в нем сейчас—и он начал что-то снова говорить, так что Шерлок потянулся вверх, закрыл ладонью рот своего любимого, потом прикусил собственные костяшки, прижался в крепком поцелуе к собственной плоти.

И снова Джон поцеловал в ответ, прижимаясь бедрами к бедрам Шерлока, постанывая под рукой своего любимого.

Пора, пора, пора. Было пора.

Шерлок двинулся вниз по телу Джона, быстро взял его член в рот, стал сильно сосать, пока Джон не начал толчками двигаться ему навстречу.

Они почти никогда так этого не делали, быстро и неряшливо, без постепенно нарастающего напряжения или поддразнивания, так что Джон уже был более чем готов, что было хорошо, просто отлично, идеально.

Шерлок снова поднялся, занял позицию, проверенную временем, притворяясь, что немного его собственной слюны на члене Джона было достаточной смазкой, хотя это было совсем не так. Когда Джон двинулся вверх и вошел в него, тело Шерлока окаменело и заледенело от боли, боли, которая была абсолютно противоположна удовольствию, но была самим определением наказания.

 _Еще,_ подумал он, ему нужно почувствовать боль еще раз, ему нужно _снова_ расплатиться.

И Шерлок ухватился руками за талию Джона, крепко сжал другого мужчину, чтобы тот не двигался, и под прикрытием еще одного поцелуя он приподнялся на коленях, ровно настолько, чтобы Джон вышел из него, а потом он снова засунул свой язык в рот Джона и перекатился так, чтобы он оказался снизу, а Джон сверху.

 _Еще,_ подумал он, серые глаза темные, как грозовая туча, и широко раздвинул ноги, притягивая Джона ближе.

Иногда Шерлоку нравится боль, Джон знает это. Немного боли—царапины, укусы—или больше боли—удар хлыстом с размаху—так что он даже не думает о том, что происходит, но позже он станет, и позже ему будет так же плохо, как сейчас Шерлоку.

Но прямо сейчас? Прямо сейчас Джон принял приглашение и сильно вошел в Шерлока в то же самое время, как Шерлок потянул его, с силой загоняя до упора, и недостаток смазки значил, что для Джона трение было исключительно приятным, но для Шерлока? Он метался под своим любимым, глаза плотно зажмурены, _царапая_ собственный живот и грудь, двигая бедрами навстречу каждому толчку Джона и постанывая, Боже, как же он стонал, и это был конец, Джон сильно и отчаянно кончил, почти настолько же шумный, как его любимый.

Все началось так быстро и закончилось так быстро, что куда дольше, чем занял собственно секс, Джон лежал на Шерлоке, дезориентированный, со стучащим сердцем, лениво целуя одну из яростно-алых царапин, а потом, наконец, несколько минут и дюжину поцелуев спустя Джон сказал, "Спасибо. И спасибо. И еще…спасибо."

Шерлок не ответил, и сперва Джон подумал, что он задремал, но потом доктор понял, что это не так, потому что в комнате было абсолютно тихо.

Абсолютно _тихо._

Шерлок не дышал. Шерлок, казалось, затаил дыхание.

С неожиданно запнувшимся сердцем Джон присоединился к нему.

На протяжении десяти биений сердца никто не шевелился, никто не говорил, и все выражали растущее напряжение _не дыша._

Потом Джон спросил, потому что Джон есть, был и всегда будет более смелым: "Это…это не значит, что ты сказал да, не так ли?"

Снова Джон затаил дыхание. Если бы Шерлок хоть на мгновение притворился, что он не понял вопроса, если бы он начал играть в игры со словами, или бы намеренно тупил, Джон был совершенно уверен, что он встал бы тогда и ушел прочь из 221Б совершенно голым.

Но хотя иногда Шерлок был круглым идиотом, он не был дураком. Он не стал проворачивать свои Шерлоковские штучки, не здесь, не сейчас, не с этим мужчиной. Вместо этого он мягко произнес четыре слова, которые звучали как извинение и признание одновременно, "Джон…я не могу."

Джон Уотсон терпеливо ждал, потому что именно так поступают Джоны Уотсоны—они терпеливы с  детьми, и больными, и круглыми идиотами, но как бы долго он ни оставался без движения и молчал, от мужчины под ним не доносилось больше ни слова, ни одного  _чертова слова._

Шерлок чувствовал, как мускулы Джона каменеют, чувствовал мелкую дрожь его тела от напряжения, и он знал, что он должен что-то сказать, что угодно, но внезапно снова наступил вечер два года тому назад, вечер перед тем, как они впервые занялись любовью, и все, о чем Шерлок мог думать, было то же самое, о чем он думал тогда: _почему?_ Почему кто-то стал бы желать это тело, этот разум? Кто вообще стал бы _нуждаться_ в том, что он мог предложить?

Давайте остановимся на минутку, чтобы вспомнить некоторые вещи, которые Шерлок, как он помнит, предлагал своему любимому на протяжении нескольких лет:

* Шерлок пытался однажды подать Джону завтрак в постель. Он сжег тост, слишком слабо заварил чай и забыл, что Джон не любит яйца с жидкими желтками. Разумеется, Джон не сказал ничего более и ничего менее, чем, "Это великолепно, спасибо."

* Шерлок купил Джону подарок на день рождения в позапрошлом году, что-то, что он действительно знал, что Джон хотел—если не считать того факта, что Шерлок промахнулся с датой дня рождения Джона на четыре месяца. Разумеется, Джон был в восторге от подарка.

* Шерлок, во имя каких-то чертовых экспериментов, непреднамеренно уничтожил любимую чайную чашку Джона, любимый шарф Джона, единственное фото отца Джона в форме, почти самый любимый джемпер Джона, обед Джона, бесконечное число раз, и половину спокойствия рассудка Джона. Джон ругался из-за всего этого, а потом просил прощения поцелуями.

Итак, опять же, почему _почему, черт побери_ этот мужчина стал бы хотеть _его?_

"Почему?"

Серые глаза Шерлока были где-то не здесь, видя то, чего Джон не видел, а значит не мог опровергнуть. "Почему?" снова спросил доктор. "Почему, Шерлок?"

Ответа, разумеется, не последовало, потому что, когда слова нужны сильнее всего, тогда их у Шерлока не бывает вообще. Но спустя два года не стоит думать, что добрый старый Джон не научился их из него выуживать.

"Дело во мне?"

Глаза Шерлока быстро сфокусировались, и он нахмурился, оскорбленный, словно Джону было не позволено даже намекать на подобные вещи касаемо Джона. "Нет, нет, не в тебе, нет."

Продолжайте давить, и Шерлок будет продолжать отвечать. "Потому что, если что-то не так со мной, что я могу—"

Шерлок толкнул Джона на постель, поднялся на колени, возбужденный, обнаженный, жестикулирующий. "Нет, Джон, дело не в тебе, не в тебе, как дело может быть в тебе? Ты идеальный. Ты. Идеальный. Разумеется, ты такой." Подбородок Шерлока и дико размахивающие руки резко опустились, словно марионетке обрезали веревочки, и он пробормотал, "Так почему, черт возьми, кто-то вроде тебя захочет жениться на ком-то вроде меня?"

Теперь была очередь Джона оскорбляться. _"Ком-то вроде тебя?_ Будь так добр объяснить эту милую шуточку. Кто или что этот кто-то вроде тебя?"

Чересчур, это было чересчур, и Джон мог видеть по глазам Шерлока, что он закрывается в себе, отдаляется, так что пора было проделать еще один фокус, а у доброго доктора их было _так много._

"Неважно, мне нужно встать, я не могу выносить э—"

Шерлок буквально бросился на постель, так что одна длинная нога и одна длинная рука тяжело упали поперек Джона. "Нет нет нет нет нет нет, не уходи, не уходи."

Шерлок зарылся лицом в шею доктора, вдохнул, выдохнул, подождал, чтобы его сердце перестало колотиться, но это не собиралось происходить в ближайшее время, так что он начал бормотать в теплую кожу своего любимого.

"Я могу только одно, Джон, только одно: Видеть. Это все, что у меня есть, это мой мешок фокусов. Если я завтра ослепну, я буду всего лишь тощим парнем со странным лицом, у которого есть реально плохая привычка говорить гадости незнакомцам."

Шерлок сильнее прижался носом к коже Джона, сделал еще один глубокий вдох, смело продолжил. "Я идиот, и я знаю, что я идиот, и Боже мой, то, что ты остаешься, поражает меня каждый второй день моей жизни. В эти вторые дни я просто сижу и смотрю на тебя и не могу поверить, что ты хочешь быть здесь, что ты выбрал меня."

Пока он частил дальше, становилось понятно, что Шерлок уже не говорит с Джоном, он говорит сам с собой, отговаривая себя от того, что, как он знал, он никогда не получит—возможно, не заслуживает: Нормального, просто…нормального.

"Ты не можешь выбрать меня, потому что я тебе не позволю. Этого недостаточно, чтобы хватило на целую жизнь. Недостаточно _меня."_

 _О, к черту фокусы._ Джон завязал с фокусами. Теперь он был просто в бешенстве.

Он оттолкнул Шерлока (нежно, потому что даже в небольшой ярости Джон вежлив, черт бы его побрал), сел на кровати и гневно взглянул на своего любимого.

"Если у тебя есть какие-то иллюзии, что все так и закончится, то ты ошибаешься. Тебе так легко не отделаться. Ты не можешь решать за двоих, и ты не сдашься и не убежишь, и не скажешь мне, что все кончено, ты понял?"

Шерлок начал считать. Разумеется, он так поступил.

Джон позволил ему.

… _пять, шесть…_

Тихий голос, робкий голос. "Хорошо, Джон."

И дыхание, которое он не знал, что затаил, вылетело из Джона медленным дрожащим потоком. "Хорошо. Это хорошо. Это …хорошо. Спасибо."

*

Несколько следующих часов в квартире существовали два острова, разделенные морем молчания.

Потом, как будет всегда, волна схлынула, и Шерлок нашел Джона в кухне, и он говорил. Он болтал об экспериментах, в середине которых он находился, и экспериментах, которыми он хотел заняться. Он последовал за Джоном в гостиную и трепался о расследованиях, которые он вел до того, как они познакомились, и расследованиях, которые он хотел бы провести. Потом он свернулся калачиком подле Джона в постели Джона и говорил о местах, куда они должны поехать, вещах, которые они могут сделать, и спустя некоторое время _это?_ Это превратилось в темноволосого ребенка-переростка, который наконец утомил себя до такой степени, что провалился в глубокий сон без сновидений.

Спустя несколько часов в темной и тихой квартире на диване лежал Джон Уотсон, с черепом—это я!—уложенной на грудь и сжатой двумя теплыми ладонями.

"—и что мне теперь делать?"

Мой маленький солдат поведал мне короткую версию, _а также_ длинную. Вот это история. Клянусь, иногда я едва сдерживаюсь, чтобы не посадить Шерлока на гауптвахту. Между прочим—нет, не обращайте внимания, идем дальше. Джон задал вопрос, и ему нужен ответ.

_Ну, Джон, ты мо—_

"Я хочу сказать, как заставить человека поверить в собственную ценность, черт возьми?"

_Ну на самом деле ты не мо—_

"Я могу вытирать текущие носы, вправлять кости, но даже спустя все это время я тебе скажу вот что: я не могу определить, что происходит в этой сумасшедшей голове."

Я подождала.

"Теперь я закончил."

_Ладно, ну тогда—_

"Я хочу сказать, он самый смелый мужчина, что я когда-либо встречал, знаешь? Если бы ты была там с ним, ты бы увидела. Он практически летает, настолько он бесстрашен."

Я ждала.

"И при этом он такой хрупкий, такой ранимый."

Я еще подождала.

"Теперь все."

И подождала.

"Я хочу сказать, его можно треснуть свинцовой трубой, и он выстоит."

Все еще ждала.

"А потом ты делаешь ему предложение, и он обмякает, как тряпичная кукла."

Джон снова и снова гладил мою голову теплыми руками.

"Ладно, точно все."

_Джон, я не уве—_

"Мне нужно показать ему, что он для меня значит."

Я ничего не сказала.

"Мне нужно, чтобы он понял, что он намного большее, чем просто этот мозг. Этот потрясающий тупой мозг."

Все еще ничего.

"Что он дюжина других вещей."

_Сотня._

"Сотня других вещей."

_Тысяча._

"Тысяча! Что он заботливый, когда хочет, смешной, когда прикладывает усилия, что он мудрый, но не заумный, хороший, а не просто великий, что он собственный злейший враг, что он—"

_Шерлок._

"Да, о да. Он Шерлок. Он всегда и навечно Шерлок. И это все, чем ему нужно быть."

Джон глубоко вздохнул, и мгновение я словно качалась на морских волнах.

"Но как? Как убедить Шерлока Холмса жениться на тебе? Как показать ему, почему ему _следует?"_

И тогда Джон прекратил. Прекратил все. Прекратил гладить меня. Прекратил говорить. Прекратил думать. Просто наконец прекратил, слишком уставший, черт побери, чтобы продолжать.


	5. Chapter 5

Для двух людей, плавающих с эмоциональными акулами, Джон и Шерлок поистине занимались огромным количеством а-пошло-все-к-черту траханья.

Прошло едва четырнадцать часов с того момента, когда мой маленький солдат попросил проблемного ребенка на нем жениться, и они уже три раза сделали это. Они были как раз в середине четвертого раза, и должна признаться, что подробности были немного новыми.

Вы видели Шерлока. Он весь элегантность и грация, верно? Только вот сейчас он распластался на диване словно у него не было костей, похожий на обнаженного, потрепанного пьяницу, его бедра свисали с края, ноги были широко расставлены, а между этими бедрами на коленях стоял Джон, увлеченно вгоняя ему и практически _взрыкивая _.__

Они делали это примерно таким образом на протяжении последней сотни лет—ладно, может быть, десяти минут—и честно говоря я была (невероятно возбуждена) смущена. Это примирительный секс? Секс от-облегчения-что-они-еще-вместе? Был ли это—

 _"Джон!"_ Шерлок выбросил обе руки над головой, впился пальцами в подушки дивана и выгнул спину, как лук.

Тот, к кому обращались, не ответил, только прижал к груди подбородок и стал засаживать немного сильнее, в то время как Шерлок заметался—"Дж-дж-дж,"— его руки и ноги тряслись—"oooooo"—слово как комок спутанных звуков—"нннннннн."

С одинаковыми стонами необходимости и отчаяния оба потянулись к члену Шерлока одновременно, рука одного сомкнулась вокруг руки другого, и потребовалось всего три влажных, грубых движения в унисон, чтобы Шерлок кончил с гортанным криком.

Джон замедлил темп, но не прекратил двигаться, пока тело Шерлока не начало расслабляться. Как только дыхание мальчика-гения выровнялось, добрый доктор вышел из него, сел на пятки и…помоги мне Боже, просто вырубился, автоматон без доступа к электричеству.

Так тихо было целую вечность. Я даже не могла слышать, как они дышат, что меня сильно напугало, потому что дыхание—дыхание может быть скучным только, _если вы можете дышать _.__ Для кого-то вроде меня дыхание - это…это самая чудная музыка, которая только может существовать.

Наконец Шерлок сел, и я подумала, что он что-то скажет, я подумала... оборачиваясь назад, я даже не знаю, что я подумала. А случилось то, что Шерлок посмотрел Джону в лицо, посмотрел на эрекцию между его ног, и помоги мне Боже, ничего не _сказал_ и ничего не _сделал._   Потом, после слишком долгого ожидания, он медленно, нежно, провел кончиками пальцев по щеке Джона, встал и ушел.

Ладно. Я... я просто не могу. Я не - нет, серьезно. Что это было? Что _это_ было? Вы можете мне объяснить? Используя короткие слова? Я была терапевтом почти двадцать лет, я должна знать, как выглядит кучка психов, но этого я понять не могу.  Что они делают? Потому что очевидно, что они оба  это делают.

Но что _это?_ Взаимное истязание? Я бы могла ожидать этого от Шерлока, но от моего маленького клевого говнюка-солдата? Никогда. Что мне на самом деле нужно, черт возьми -

_Джон._

Он все еще стоял на коленях, спиной ко мне, подбородок на груди и взгляд в пустоту.

_ДЖОН._

В комнате не было холодно, вообще, отопление отлично работало для разнообразия, но я видела, как трясется мой маленький солдат.

_Джон. Джон. Джон._

Я хотела закричать. Я хотела бегать по комнате и кусать кого-то за щиколотки. Я хотела орать на всех по-английски, _Какого черта, парни?_

_Джо-_

Наконец, мой клевый говнюк пошевелился.  Он поднял голову и повернулся, глядя в том направлении, куда удалился Шерлок. И какое-то время это было все, что он делал. Потом, медленными и почти болезненными перемещениями он затащил себя на диван, распластался в позе, сильно напоминающей позу Шерлока, и уставился на меня.

Я уставилась на него в ответ так интенсивно, что его соски должны были задымиться, но он меня не видел.

Я видела его. Каждый дюйм.

Слушайте, я не испытываю от всего этого косвенное сексуальное удовлетворение (врунья, врунья, врунья), но мне на самом деле нравится смотреть на моих мальчиков, и даже сейчас, в этих условиях, как я могла этого не делать?

Несмотря на то, что он настаивает на обратном, Джон _действительно_ маленький. Пять футов семь дюймов (мне все еще приходится напрягаться, чтобы перевести... эм, метр шестьдесят семь с мелочью) это не метр с кепкой, но это уменьшительно, и если вы думаете, что это не делает мужчину сексуальным, то вы явно не гетеросексуальная женщина. Эм, ну _мертвая_ гетеросексуальная женщина. Эм, череп мертвой гетеросексуальной женщины.

В любом случае. Идем дальше.

Вытянувшийся там, тело раскрасневшееся и потное, мускулы набухшие от усилий, песочные волосы взлохмачены, словно он только что выполз из постели... слушайте, здесь не так уж много чем есть заняться, и я отвлекаюсь, как могу, и прямо сейчас я пялилась и получала по полной программе, а потом я наконец _увидела_ то, на что смотрела. 

Тот яростный стояк, который никуда не делся? Совершенно превосходная эрекция, которая могла бы получать награды, если бы их, знаете, вручали за стояки? Эта гордая и одинокая плоть ответила как минимум на один из моих вопросов, а именно на этот:

_Почему Шерлок ушел до того, как ты кончил, Джон? Он эгоистичный гад во многих смыслах, но этого он никогда раньше не делал._

И ответ был? Шерлок не имеет с этим ничего общего, в этом виноват Джон. Вся ответственность была на Джоне.

Слушайте, Джон и Шерлок? Они оба порченый товар, и оба считают, что это не так, но раньше я думала, что они сдвинуты в совершенно разных направлениях. Теперь же меня настигло запоздалое откровение - они свихнуты одинаково, клонятся по сути _совершенно_ в одном направлении. И это направление, друг мой, жертва.

Шерлок недостаточно хорош для Джона, говорит он, бла-бла-бла. Джон такой золотой, что принесет себя в жертву ради Шерлока, и т.д., и т.д. Старо, старо, старо, старо, _староооо _.__

_Бессмысленное самопожертвование, чтобы ты мог сказать, “Я пытался”? Лентяй. Будь ты проклят._

О, черт. Я только что сказала это вслух?

Отстраненный взгляд Джона быстро сфокусировался, и эти глубокие синие глаза полыхнули в мою сторону.

"Простите?"

Я фыркнула. _Фыркнула._ Теперь, раз уж я начала, я действительно разозлилась. Разозлилась на моего маленького смелого солдатика. Реально впервые.

_Ты меня слышал._

Джон нахмурил брови и нехотя встал, автоматически потянувшись за моим любимым джемпером, длинным и коричневым, который заставляет его выглядеть еще меньше, чем он есть на самом деле. Знает ли он, что говорят о нем эти джемперы? Он вообще осознает, что—

Нет, прекрати это, Рори. Прекрати. Ладно. Прекращаю. Прекратила.

Он натянул растянутый джемпер, но я успела заметить, что его эрекция наконец спала. Слава богу. Мне не нужно, чтобы он шептал мне прямо в ухо, когда я знаю, что _это_ прямо там _внизу _.__

В любом случае, я собиралась высказать ему все, что я думаю, не считайте, что я—

"Какое тебе вообще дело, мать твою?"

О. Ну. Привет, псих.

"Не припомню, чтобы я просил твоего мнения по этому вопросу."

Божечки мои, кто-то оч—

"Я знаю, что я делаю."

А, ну вот началось.

"Я точно знаю, что я делаю."

Отлично. Я подыграю.

_И что же это?_

Брови Джона нахмурились. Глаза Джона вспыхнули. Жилы на шее Джона стояли по стойке смирно, как маленькие солдатики с прямой спиной.

_Да уж. Отличный план, Джон._

Добрый доктор повернул голову, выглянул из окна, его челюсти нервно двигались.

_Затрахать ситуацию до полного подчинения – это отличная идея._

"Это не _подчинение,_ черт возьми!"

Конечно, ладно, _теперь_ мое маленькое львиное сердце превращается в клевого говнюка.

_Что же это в таком случае?_

Господи, я могу слышать, как скрежещут зубы даже на расстоянии фута.

_Джон. Я не о его подчинении говорю._

Скрежет прекратился, и снова на меня нацелились эта гримаса и пылающий взгляд. "Что?"

_Пытаешься показать, как много он для тебя значит, становясь меньше, чем то, какой ты есть? Давая ему то, что, как ты думаешь, он хочет? Нося очень не стильный знак 'Пни меня? Где ты взял эту потрясающе плохую идею, миленький?_

Сталь в позвоночнике Джона превратилась в ржавчину, и он ссутулился, прижав лоб к каминной доске. "О, Боже."

Руки. Всего лишь…руки. Дайте мне две, я буду прыгать от радости. Дайте мне даже всего одну, и я могла бы—

"Что я делаю? Что я наделал?"

_Ты плаваешь с акулами, мой любимый малыш—мерзкими эмоциональными акулами—и ты запаниковал._

Он ничего не ответил.

_Это нормально. Это хорошо. Мы тут не закончили. Мы даже близко к этому не подошли._

"Я просто подумал, что если…если я покажу ему…Господи, что? Физическое притяжение? На самом деле нет. Что перед ним не устоять…боже, это звучит глупо в ту же секунду, как слетает с моих губ. У меня нет ни малейшего понятия, что я делаю. Никакого."

_У тебя, и у шести миллиардов других людей, милый._

Джон стоял, его спина слегка выпрямилась.

"Ты права. Да."

_Что ты пытаешься сказать? Выплесни это на меня в десяти словах или меньше, прямо сейчас. Сейчас, Джон. Что? Что?_

Когда я была жива, я постоянно использовала этот прием в своей практике. Не давайте им времени подумать, заставьте их выдать это, жестко и быстро.

"Что он мне нужен. Что, о боже, я не совершенен. Что он слишком много думает и этим все усложняет. Что если пожениться – это ошибка, то ладно. Никто не умрет. Это обратимо. Глупо даже не попробовать."

Джон стал выше. Прямой, как сталь, и такой же прекрасный.

"Ладно." Он взглянул на кухонные часы. "Ладно," снова пробормотал он. Он несколько раз погладил мою голову, улыбнулся, подождал, не скажу ли я чего-нибудь.

Это еще один прием, которым я овладела. Когда они договорятся до хорошего места, остановитесь. _Просто остановитесь _.__

Все еще улыбаясь, Джон поцеловал меня в макушку, а потом пулей сорвался с места, хотя он совсем не опаздывал на работу.

Часом позже квартира была пуста, оба они ушли. Спустя час после этого пришла миссис Хадсон и забрала меня (как я уже упоминала; черт черт черт), и сейчас я сижу на _ее_ каминной полке, а она идет ответить на стук в дверь, и если, помоги мне боже, если это не Джон, или Шерлок, или пушистые крошечные единорожки с радужными гривами, которые летят меня спасти, у меня будет нервный срыв.


	6. Chapter 6

_У каждого есть своя история, Шерлок._  
  
Так Джон начал письмо. Письмо объяснения. Письмо, которое звучало как прощание. Письмо, которое все изменит.

*

  
Но до всего этого было потрясение, и это не были мои мальчики, снова занимавшиеся этим на диване.  
  
Как, возможно, я заметила, о, тысячу лет тому назад, сейчас я в квартире миссис Хадсон, ерзаю на каминной полке.  
  
Она периодически крадет меня, чтобы мальчику-гению было чем заняться, когда он скучает или грустит, и это на самом деле очень мило с ее стороны, но никто не спросил _меня,_ подходящее ли сейчас время, верно? Нет, никто не спросил. Мне правда хотелось бы, чтобы иногда, хотя бы иногда—в любом случае, нет, все хорошо. Все хорошо. Идем дальше. (Хотя могу поклясться, что Бет, моя дорогая Элизабет, также известная как Элла-Белл – она, должно быть, ясновидящая, потому что она всегда кралет меня в идеальный момент, когда надо отвлечь этот длинный глоток воды, с которым я живу, и когда— _о боже наконец-то она открывает чертову дверь.)_  
  
“Он здесь?” рявкнул Шерлок, врываясь в квартиру, не глядя в глаза Лиззи.  
  
До Джона Лиз была единственным человеком, который, как я видела, обращался с Шерлоком нежно, без умысла или обмана. Теперь он проскользнул мимо нее, словно она была незнакомкой, и когда она начала отвечать, он выбросил в ее направлении руку и прошипел, “Ш-ш-ш!”  
  
Он слушал. Словно Джон был щенком, которого она могла прятать? Словно он бы услышал, как в задней комнате дышит наш маленький воин? Я не знаю. Как я уже говорила, за мои годы работы терапевтом я часто видела, на что похожа горстка психов, но то, чем занимались сейчас Джон и Шерлок было немного новым для меня.  
  
“Шерло—“  
  
Он обернулся к ней, “Я сказал _шшшшш!”_  
  
По крайней мере он сохранил хоть какое-то приличие. Если бы Шерлок сказала ей заткнуться, думаю, что Элла-Белл влепила бы ему оплеуху. И я знаю, что он это знает.  
  
Наклонив набок голову, он снова прислушался, но все, что он услышал, это как Элла тихо, но твердо сказала: “Его здесь нет.”  
  
Не нужно глаз, чтобы увидеть, как все тело Шерлока окаменело на несколько секунд. Потом он, казалось, стал бескостным, и на мгновение я подумала, что он упад—и потом он так и сделал. Ноги отказались ему служить, и Шерлок растянулся на полу у ног Эллы.  
  
У бедной Лиззи больное бедро, вы знаете это, но моя дорогая клевая девочка стиснула зубы и все равно опустилась на пол рядом с трудным ребенком—эмпат, ясновидящая, провидица? Я не знаю, я только знаю, что Лиз знает, она _всегда_ знает, что она делает с мальчиками—и она накрыла кончиками пальцев кончики пальцев Шерлока и спросила, “Что случилось?”  
  
Когда они впервые встретились, мальчик-гений сказал Джону, что он днями может не разговаривать. Пфф! Это только дым и зеркала. Шерлок способен заткнуться, только когда некому слушать (поверьте мне, я знаю; как только он открыл _меня,_ он никогда _вообще_ не затыкается), но задайте ему вопрос, спросите его мнения, не-дай-бог скажите что-то глупое, и проблемой будет заставить его закрыть рот.  
  
Так что Шерлок вытянул из кармана толстенное письмо, раскрыл рот, и следующие два часа он, они, говорили.

*

  
 _У каждого есть своя история, Шерлок,_ написал Джон.  
  
Ты это знаешь. Разумеется, знаешь. От женщины с кольцом, отполированным только изнутри, до мужчины, который сохранил все клочки бумаги, на которых когда-либо писала его мертвая возлюбленная, у каждого человека есть история—тысячи историй—которые ждут, чтобы их рассказали. Даже те, что кажутся идеальными.  
  
Идеальный. Да, я все еще поражен этим. Ты назвал идеальным _меня_. Меня? Боже, это меня смешит. Не смешило, когда ты это сказал, нет, но сейчас да, потому что для такого умного, такого гениального, ты иногда так мало знаешь.  
  
Потому что дело вот в чем, я далек от совершенства. Если бы я _был_ идеальным, я бы не хотел сделать тебе больно. Я бы не хотел заставить тебя плакать. Но я хочу и того, и другого настолько, что это причиняет боль…и заставляет меня плакать. Из всех чудесных вещей, из которых ты состоишь, - это единственная, которую я не могу выносить: Та часть, _которая не слышит меня,_ как бы громко я ни кричал.  
  
Почему мы здесь? Прямо здесь, прямо сейчас? Потому что я попросил тебя жениться на мне. И ты сказал нет. Но по самой идиотской причине в мире: Потому что ты думаешь, что меня нужно защищать. От…тебя. От _тебя._ О, Шерлок. Я видел вещи хуже, чем ты можешь даже представить—а я знаю, ты можешь представить жуткие вещи, я вижу это, когда ты смотришь на разодранную плоть мертвой женщины, раздробленный череп мужчины. Ну представь себе это, любовь моя: я тоже видел ужасы, я _был_ ужасом. Я настолько далек от совершенства. Боже мой, я сломан сильнее, чем ты знаешь.  
  
Даже учитывая все твои насмешки, быть твоим блоггером имеет хороший побочный эффект: Благодаря этому излагать мысли письменно намного проще, чем раньше. Так что, если у тебя есть немного времени, любовь моя, позволь рассказать тебе о неидеальном человеке, которого мы оба знаем.  
  
 _Потому что у каждого есть своя история, Шерлок. Так позволь мне рассказать тебе несколько моих._

*

  
Шерлок перестал читать и посмотрел на Эллу, которая молча посмотрела на него. Я знаю, все тут считают, что Шерлок умеет читать мысли, но что он на самом деле делает, так это просто смотрит. Смотрит на ваше лицо, в ваши глаза.  
  
“Это не то же самое, что до свидания,” сказала Элла, потому что она увидела одно в глазах Шерлока: Горе. “Не читай между строк, Шерлок, не делай этого. _Читай сами строки.”_  
  
У него такая бледная, красивая кожа, у моего длинного глотка воды, знаете? Так почему же она выглядит такой побитой, такой покрытой синяками?  
  
Лиззи подождала, пока он продолжит, но он пробовал поднять это письмо с колен один раз, два, три, но он был слаб, как котенок, системы отключались, он сдавался.  
  
“Ты прочел письмо, Шерлок? До самого конца?”  
  
Она спросила его четырежды, но единственное, что смогло привести его в чувство – это когда она коснулась бумаги на его коленях. Он инстинктивно схватился за него, глаза коротко полыхнули. Потом две скрюченные руки разжались, хватаясь за пустоту после того, как письмо исчезло.  
  
И Лиззи начала читать.

*

  
 _История о Хорошем Плохом Мальчике_  
  
В основном, я был хорошим ребенком. Сейчас я улыбаюсь, потому что я вижу, как ты на это киваешь. Конечно, Джон был хорошим, конечно он таким был. И все же, дети есть дети, и иногда моя мама была вынуждена дать нам с Гарри пинка, когда мы проказничали. Но я это ненавидел, _ненавидел,_ что ей приходилось меня бить. Так что пока Гарри сходила с ума, я всегда был очень хорошим мальчиком. Выполнял свои домашние обязанности, успевал в школе, был вежливым.  
  
Потом одним летом я внезапно стал старше.  
  
Я не помню, было мне пятнадцать или шестнадцать, я только помню, что стоял возле местного магазинчика с продуктами и вином, ждал, пока выйдет мой лучший друг. Когда он вышел, все словно пошло в ускоренном темпе: он сунул мне в руку бутылку вина, продавец закричал, и _бам_ Марти побежал.  
  
Не требуется особого дедуктивного рассуждения, чтобы понять, что Марти украл вино—вино, которое держал _я_ —и, возможно, лучше и мне бежать.  
  
И я так и сделал.  
  
И несколько долгих лет я не останавливался. Потому что вот кое-что, что я узнал в тот день, Шерлок: я _обожаю_ ощущение, что я только что чего-то избежал. Я обожал ощущение, что я только-что еле-еле выкрутился. _Мне_ _никогда_ _не_ _было_ _его_ _достаточно_ _._  
  
И так я начал воровать. Алкоголь, сигареты, журналы, что угодно. Не потому, что мне были нужны эти вещи (большую часть я потом тайком возвращал на полки, ради бога), но потому, что я смертельно боялся попасться, а это? Этот страх, этот _адреналин_ делал каждую тошнотворную минуту такой, что этого того стоило, даже хотя, да, меня на самом деле тошнило от страха половину времени, выворачивало наизнанку или до, или после.  
  
Хотя это меня никогда не останавливало. Как и то, что меня ловили (дважды, но оба раза я смог убежать от продавца). Думаю, мне было почти девятнадцать, когда я перестал красть. Но только потому, что я открыл лучший способ получать острые ощущения, которые я обожал.  
  
 _Это началось, когда я увидел, как человек умирает_ _._

*

  
Лиззи перестала читать, посмотрела на Шерлока, который смотрел на нее, как ребенок, которому читают страшную историю на ночь.  
  
Она покачала головой взад-вперед, снова и снова, словно говоря, “Нет, ты еще не понял, не так ли?”  
  
И он не понял, потому что Шерлок все еще не _слушал._ Он паниковал, читал между строк и искал у всего скрытый смысл, а к чему вел Джон? Это полностью ускользает от умного, простого, глупого маленького мозга моего трудного ребенка.  
  
“Мне прекратить?”  
  
Шерлок посмотрел на нее, словно _это_ пока оказалось самой плохой частью истории. Он покачал головой взад-вперед, и даже когда Лиз снова начала читать, не прекратил. Он не прекращал этого еще долгое, долгое время.


	7. Chapter 7

Трудно ругаться, когда нету рта.

Ну, это неправда. Я могу чертовски отлично ругаться получше некоторых. Что я имею в виду на самом деле, так это что вся эта ситуация доведет меня до того, что мне понадобится напиться. Ну я _говорю_ напиться, но что я —

Неважно. Чего я хочу, так это чтобы Лиззи сожгла это письмо—письмо, которое написал Джон, письмо, которое пытается выразить очень ценную мысль, но вместо этого заставляет Шерлока тупить и тормозить и _задумываться,_ уходя в свое думательное место, и, честно говоря, если хотите знать, наверное причиняет больше вреда, чем пользы.

Но Лиззи не сжигает письмо. И она не говорит, "Ну ты понял, о чем речь. Джон не идеален, ты не идеален, но у тебя впадинки в тех же местах, где у него выступы, так что женитесь, заводите детей, боритесь с преступностью. Конец."

Нет, Лиззи так не говорит (никто так больше не говорит, только _я _),__ итак, она этого не говорит и Шерлок этого не слышит, а взамен она читает ему письмо Джона, письмо, продолжить читать которое я позволю и вам, потому что я знаю, что вы хотите знать, так что ладно, ладно, _ладно,_ если никто меня не станет слушать, пока не будет слишком поздно, то _вот,_ вот, нате вам. Надеюсь, теперь вы счастливы.

*

_История о Хирурге_

Это случилось за месяц до того, как мне исполнилось девятнадцать. Теперь я помню это. Странно, как думаешь иногда, что какие-то вещи ты никогда не забудешь, не можешь представить, что не будешь знать, где ты был или сколько лет тебе было, когда, ну, когда твой дедушка упал перед тобой и его сердце остановилось.

Я не знаю, почему я знал, что надо делать. Наверное, слишком много телика. Люди мрут как мухи по телику—никогда не замечал?—и кто-то всегда пытается делать массаж сердца и кричит, "Живи, черт тебя побери, живи!"

Да, но реальность не похожа на это, не так ли? Она намного хуже. Страх, паника, уверенность, что если ты что-то не сделаешь—что-то _правильное_ —то пламя жизни погаснет, а ты? Ты – тот, кто позволил этому случиться.

Я пытался не позволить. Тысячу лет (ты можешь доказать, что это длилось не так долго? можешь? тогда заткнись, потому что именно столько времени и прошло, каждое мгновение) я пытался помочь ему, вернуть его к жизни, дать ему мое дыхание, но знаешь что? Иногда пламя _хочет_ погаснуть. Пламя Айдила Уотсона наверное перестало гореть в то же мгновение, что и пламя Ливии Хэммерсли Уотсон, а его телу просто потребовалось еще двенадцать лет, чтобы наконец обратиться в пепел.

В тот день, следующую неделю, может быть, даже месяц я не понимал, что со мной сделало то, что я видел, как он умирает. Что попытка сохранить его жизнь сделала с моей.

А случилось так, что это взяло мою слабость и, наконец, сделало ее силой. Потому что какой толк от того, что ты спокоен в хаосе? Что обладаешь странной силой, даже когда все вокруг рушится? В обычной жизни от этого _нет_ пользы, это предрасположенность, такая, что заставляет тебя украсть пачку чипсов и сбежать, просто чтобы ощутить, как колотится твое сердце и бьется в шее пульс. Нет, в обычной жизни пользы никакой, конечно, никакой.

Но сердечные приступы не случаются каждый день. Нет, обычно они выдаются по одному на руки, как удары, и автокатастрофы, и противопехотные мины, и падения с крыш. Такие редкие страхи требуют редких даров, и это редкий дар – оставаться спокойным в сердце урагана, быть сфокусированным, внимательным и разумным, и поступать правильно, когда вокруг падают бомбы, и каким-то образом это именно то, что я всегда мог делать, даже когда не хотел, даже когда это причиняло боль.

Так что это мой многословный способ сказать, что видеть, как умирает мой дедушка—пытаться спасти его и потерпеть неудачу, но неудачу…ну, удачную неудачу—это помогло мне понять, что мне суждено было сделать с той странной частью меня, которой требовался страх, чтобы почувствовать себя полностью живым.

Полагаю, в этой части истории нет особого смысла. Не того смысла, который я пытаюсь донести, во всяком случае. Возможно, мне просто нужно было тебе рассказать, почему я делаю то, что я делаю, почему я стал доктором, почему я пошел в армию. Почему я – это я.

*

Лиззи остановилась на мгновение. Как раз на такое время, которое потребовалось чтобы медленно подняться, бедро затекло, и скользнуть в удобное кресло за ней. Шерлок смотрел на нее широко раскрытыми глазами, терпеливо ожидая. Так терпеливо.

*

_История о Раненом Армейском Враче, Психосоматической Хромоте и Тенденции к Кошмарам_

Я думаю, что я сам немного начинаю уставать от моей собственной истории. Боже, я молодец, верно? Это—подробности того, насколько несовершенным является твой идеальный парень—становится настолько чертовски долгим, что я решил объединить темы, чтобы двигаться немного быстрее.

Но что еще тут можно сказать, чего уже не говорит глупый вышеупомянутый заголовок?

Мистера Безупречного подстрелил снайпер, когда он бродил там, где ему не следовало быть. Он ненадолго умер, потому что так делают несовершенные люди. К счастью, у меня были друзья, которые меня любили. Удивительная штука, друзья, особенно когда они знают, как наконец остановить все это кровотечение, и заставить твое сердце биться снова, и просто не сдаются, пока они не сделают и то, и другое. 

Затем, разумеется, была маленькая деталь, которую ты сразу же заметил во мне: хромота, у которой не было причины быть там. Меня ранили в руку, ради бога, так чего же я хромал, когда уставал или подвергался стрессу? Я не знаю. Психиатр не смог определить. Даже ты, мистер Всезнайка, просто отмахнулся снисходительно. Кому какое дело, слышу я, как ты раздраженно спрашиваешь, все уже прошло, и по большей части это верно, но смысл в том, _почему это вообще было _?__ Военное ранение. Которое я придумал. Своими мозгами. Идеальный, Шерлок. _Проооосто идеальный _.__

Точно как кошмары о поступках, которые я никогда не совершал в местах, где я никогда не был. Ты знаешь, что я почти никогда не вижу снов про войну, что мои кошмары о чем угодно, кроме реальности, что когда я просыпаюсь с воплем (вот слово, которое всегда кажется мне вычурным, когда я его читаю; вопль, кто издает вопли? Мы кричим, большинство людей кричат, думал я раньше, никто на самом деле не _вопит _,__ но это ложь, я знаю, потому что я будил себя, я будил _тебя_ дюжину раз, и это случалось потому, что я вопил, словно мое еще бьющееся сердце вырывали из моей груди)… В любом случае, о чем это я? Верно, кошмары.

Ну, полагаю, все, что мне нужно о них сказать, так это что они есть. Еще одна неидеальная черта неидеального меня. Черт. Это слишком затянулось. Я теряю сосредоточенность. Ладно. Я закончу самой важной частью, ладно?

_История о Тебе_

Это, _это_ и есть самая лучшая часть. Это та часть, о которой я на самом деле помню все, начиная с того, сколько лет мне было (тридцать девять лет, семь месяцев и восемь дней), до погоды (ясно, периодически солнечно, ветрено),  и того, что я почувствовал, когда я впервые тебя увидел (никто не может так выглядеть—да, я тоже не знаю, что я имею в виду, но на самом деле именно так я подумал, когда увидел тебя).

Эти первые недели, когда мы были соседями по квартире, ты был чем-то простым и знакомым для меня, Шерлок: Ты был волнением. Ты был криком, выстрелом, бомбой, украденной бутылкой вина, ты был регулярной дозой для моей, казалось, неистощимой зависимости.

С самого начала ты сделал жизнь чертовски волнительной и на самом деле это все, что имело для меня значение. Конечно, ты был интересен (я слышу это фырканье, _"Интересен, Джон, и все?")_ но в некоторых смыслах я тебя даже не видел поначалу, я не видел дальше острых ощущений от погони, головоломок и вопросов, заряда, который я (мы) получал от каждого дела.

Так что да, какое-то время все, что ты делал – это делал жизнь интереснее, а потом, небольшими потрясающими шажками ты стал делать жизнь…ты делал так, что жить того стоило. Но вот что важно, причина по которой написаны все эти тысячи слов: Шерлок, ты не просто делал так, что жить стоило того, ты сделал так, что _просто жить_ было _…_ _достаточно_. Я не могу выразить, сколько спокойствия это мне принесло, как я с пятнадцати лет чувствовал, что бегу на месте, что мое сердце остановится, если остановлюсь я, а потом я обнаружил, что остановиться—остановиться прямо здесь, с тобой—это то, от чего мое сердце _начинало_ биться _._

И потому даже, когда я по грудь в ледяной воде Темзы, или меня опрокидывает на асфальт какой-то злой гений, или я слушаю, как ты ругаешься, когда из-за твоего очередного эксперимента загораются шторы, даже тогда ты стоишь каждого усилия, каждого вызова, каждого крика, каждой слезы. Ты, такой как ты есть, прямо сейчас, недостатки и дары, таланты и истерики. Я ничего бы в тебе не изменил, абсолютно ничего.  

Вот. Почти все. Но перед тем, как закончить, позволь сказать тебе еще пару вещей.

Моя хромота, кстати, не прошла. Она иногда возвращается, когда я очень устал или подвержен стрессу. Но когда ты в последний раз видел, как я хромаю, Шерлок? Да, ты не видел. _Ты_ не видел. Но когда я недавно был на конференции в Севилье, помнишь? На той, откуда я послал тебе пару сотен смс, и звонил тебе посреди ночи, и скучал по тебе так, что я реально думал, что у меня где-то было внутреннее кровотечение?

Позволь рассказать тебе кое-что об этой поездке, чего я не сказал тебе в этих раздражающих смс и звонках. Я напился в баре отеля и подружился с одним парнем в какой-то из вечеров. Мы купили друг другу слишком много выпивки, потом бродили по улицам пару часов, ища, как бы развеяться, и мой новый друг? Он не мог запомнить мое имя больше чем на пару минут; так мы нажрались. Так как ты думаешь, он меня называл? Ты уже знаешь, я знаю, что ты знаешь. Он просто звал меня хромоножкой. Да. Потому что даже когда я вошел в тот бар абсолютно трезвым в пять часов в тот день, я хромал.

И ты уже знаешь, что когда ты со мной, я никогда не вижу снов. Нет, это не совсем так. Я никогда не вижу _плохих_ снов. Я не знаю, почему это меня так поражает, но так и есть. Даже когда я сплю, я знаю, что ты тут, даже когда я вижу сны, я чувствую твою близость, и пока ты рядом, я не срываюсь с якоря, я не теряюсь.

Ладно. Я устал писать. Может быть, ты устал читать. Я мог бы на самом деле подытожить это письмо в нескольких словах, но думаю, что я не настолько хороший писатель. Ты гений в этой семье—а мы семья, ты и я, даже если ты думаешь, что мы никогда не сможем ей стать, не по-настоящему—так что окажи мне услугу, подытожь это письмо. Ты сделаешь это ради меня, Шерлок? Прямо сейчас, выдели минутку, сделай вдох и подытожь все в уме, прекрати читать между строк, прекрати пытаться найти скрытый смысл—его нет, обещаю—и скажи в десяти простых словах, что по твоему мнению я пытаюсь этим сказать.

Потом найди меня, Шерлок.

Найди меня. И скажи мне.


	8. Chapter 8

_Сейчас же сядь обратно._

Не сдвинувшись ни на дюйм в своем кресле, Элизабет Ариадна Вестминстер Хадсон умудрилась сделать три вещи одновременно: вроде-как-черт-возьми-рыкнуть, перепугать Шерлока до полусмерти и заставить мужчину мгновенно опуститься на пол у ее ног.

"А теперь," продолжила она, ее голос снова теплое контральто, "пора перестать читать, думать, махать руками, Шерлок. Теперь пора поговорить."

Можно _услышать_ мысли трудного ребенка, настолько они чертовски громкие, возмущенные и настойчивые, но эти ее глубоко посаженные глаза удержали его взгляд, и удерживали его, и каким-то образом сорвались и рявкнули и полыхнули, даже _наклонились_ вперед и бросили Шерлоку любой вызов, который он бы отважился назвать, но в основном просто спросили его— _Т _ы достаточно смел, мальчик, чтобы открыть свой глупый маленький ротик и поспорить со мной? Нет? Нет__? _Хорошо._

"Итак, мой милый, я знаю, что твоей первой мыслью было начать шляться по округе и искать доктора Уотсона—" Крайне клевая говнючка в фартучке с рюшами сделала паузу для драматического эффекта, потом продолжила, "—но ты сделаешь не это. Что ты сделаешь, так это расскажешь мне немного о том, что мы сейчас прочитали."

Кареглазый взгляд пронзил Шерлока, словно серебряными иглами, пригвоздив его к месту. Тогда, когда она моргнула, он наконец смог хотя бы открыть рот. Хотя никакого звука _из_ него не вылетело, но он открылся.

Элла вздохнула и, возможно, я единственная, кто понял, что все это? Их глупая, запутанная отношенческая _фигня _?__ Она оказала на нее куда большее действие, нежели знал Шерлок. Шерлок? Он на самом деле понятия не имеет, как сильно она его любит, их обоих.

"Всего несколько слов, Шерлок. Скажи мне, что Джон хотел, чтобы ты узнал. Каковы слова, которых он просил?"

Рот Шерлока еще немного раскрылся. Потом даже еще больше. С такой скоростью скоро _я_ могла бы поместиться в эту пасть без проблем. Но слов? Все еще ничего. Ни черта. Нуль. Шерлок Холмс, потерял дар речи. Быстро, купите мне лотерейный билет, ад замерз, и думаю, что я только что видела, как мимо окна проскакал единорог.

"Давай, милый, ты сможешь."

Невозможно. Этот прелестный ротик даже не мог физически открыться шире, и тем не менее открылся, словно спустя мгновение он собирался, черт побери, _залезть_ туда и вытянуть несколько слов, зажав их в кулаке. На этой стадии, думаю, я была готова начать выпаливать ответы за него, когда наконец, _наконец_ что-то произошло. Мальчик-гений закряхтел.

"Ээ."

Мы с Лиззи так _интенсивно_ поощрительно посмотрели на него, что, думаю, мы обе что-то растянули.

"Эмм."

Хорошо, это целая дополнительная буква на этот раз. Продолжай, 'Лок, продолжай.

"Аа, я—"

Никто не дышал, даже сам Шерлок, мы все ждали, пока слова сформируются. "Я—чт—т—по—ээ."

Понятия не имею, что он пытался сказать, и как бывшего (и крайне выдающегося) терапевта меня это смущает. Но Лиззи сразу поняла. Конечно, она поняла. Я вам про нее говорила, она понимает, она просто _знает _.__ "Ты боишься, что если ты сию секунду не вылетишь из двери, доктор Уотсон растворится в эфире, исчезнет, словно его никогда не было."

Шерлок выглядел так, словно его кто-то ткнул в задницу перочинным ножиком, настолько он был удивлен. Потом он лихорадочно закивал головой, вверх и вниз, вперед и назад, пока меня не начало укачивать от одного его вида. Наконец он осознал, что он, вероятно, выглядит, как человек, у которого белая горячка, и замер, шепча, "Да. Да. Да."

Элла сделала глубокий вдох, быстро выдохнула. Она взглянула на меня, встретилась со мной взглядом, потом взглянула снова на Шерлока. "Он не исчезнет, обещаю—" Ее рука вмыла вверх, в останавливающем жесте. "Нет, он со мной не говорил, не присылал мне электронных писем, смс, не звонил, не писал или каким-либо еще образом не связывался со мной, чтобы сообщить о своих планах." Лиззи нахмурилась, словно разочарованная тем, что ей пришлось произносить очевидное. "Но Шерлок, такой человек как доктор Уотсон не станет говорить _найди меня,_ а потом делать так, чтобы его было так трудно найти. Подумай об этом. Он дал тебе кое-что, чтобы заставить тебя сконцентрироваться, успокоить тебя, маленький подарок. Он подарил тебе загадку, Шерлок."

О, моя дражайшая дорогая Элизабет. Вы понимаете, почему ее все любят? Понимаете?

Элла наклонилась над своими коленями, и хотя я знаю, ее бедро запротестовало, она не позволила боли отразиться на лице. "Иди и ищи его, Шерлок, но пока ты ищешь, подумай, как ты вручишь Джону единственный подарок, о котором он попросил. Что ты скажешь ему, когда ты его найдешь? Не находи его— _не находи его—_ _раньше, чем ты будешь знать. Это будет так эгоистично, так мелко. Ты способен на большее_."

Сказав это, Элла убрала свой пронзительный стальной взгляд, отвернув голову, глядя в окно. И помоги мне боже, Шерлок застонал и с облегчением расслабился. А потом не пошевелился.

 _Раз, два, три, четыре—_ _к моменту, когда я досчитала до шести, Лиззи повернулась обратно и сказала_ , "Ну иди уже, глупенький. _Иди _."__

Прошло еще три секунды, прежде чем он встал, повернулся и вылетел из дверей, словно стройная летучая мышь в потрепанном халате.

*

Шерлок не идиот, но он отлично прикидывается. Неужели он правда думал, что Джон будет банально сидеть на диване в 221Б? Когда он ворвался в квартиру, он что, ожидал чашечку чая и «Что, любимый»?

Ладно, если быть честными, полагаю, нужно было исключить все очевидное, а ведь нет ничего более очевидного, чем их квартира. Но даже хотя ему потребовалось тридцать секунд, чтобы понять, что Джона там нет, Шерлок на самом деле не ушел.

Верно, я узнала обо всех этих деталях намного позднее, но даже не зная подробностей, я могла бы сказать вам, что случилось, когда он вошел в дверь.

Он сделал нечто, что он почти не делает, когда не занят расследованием: он использовал свое воображение. Использовал его, чтобы представить, на что будут похожи завтра, и следующий день, и день после него.

Он сел на кофейный столик и глубоко вдохнул—чай, честно, квартира пахла чаем, как целая квартира может пахнуть скромным напитком, содержащим танин—и в этом вдохе был Джон, а в выдохе была мысль, _когда все это закончится? Насколько долго смогу я сохранить его запах?_

А потом он увидел его. Перекинутый через ручку красного кресла висел, разумеется, джемпер. Где-то _всегда_ был джемпер. Джон, казалось, сбрасывал их, как маленькие коконы.

Шерлок улыбнулся.

Висевший на кресле серый с бордовым был любимым (честно, он так говорит про все; кроме серо-желтого с орнаментом, никогда не про серо-желтый) из-за того раза как раз перед Рождеством, когда Джон помогал с тем экспериментом, а потом произошел взрыв, и так как это Джон держал капсюль детонатора ("Я обезвредил его, Джон." "О, Боже, наверное, это был не тот.") голова потом раскалывалась у него.

Во всяком случае, таблетки от мигрени позаботились о боли Джона, но единственное, что могло позаботиться о вине Шерлока – это поухаживать за Джоном во всех возможных смыслах.  Как это перетекло в проверку Джона, насколько далеко зайдет Шерлок, чтобы доказать свое раскаяние, ни один из них сказать бы не смог, но в конце концов это привело к тому, что за несколько часов детектив принес доктору пять чашек чая, четыре кусочка тоста, третью подушку, несколько стаканчиков виски, а затем устроил шоу, которое включало вальсирование Шерлока с серым с бордовым джемпером, словно Джон оставался в нем, а затем, в приступе вдохновения, фактически секс с ним на краю постели к удивлению Джона, который смотрел на это, широко раскрыв глаза и становясь все более похотливым.

О, да, серый с бордовым джемпер точно был его любимым.

Шерлок встал, подошел к джемперу и коснулся бы его, он был _вот настолько_ близок к тому, чтобы сделать это – но он остановился раньше, чем его ногти царапнули шерсть.

Подобрать джемпер, прижать его к лицу, _ощутить сердцебиение своей жизни в его горловине _,__ ну, это было бы, очевидно, поведением человека, который сдался.

Но у Шерлока была маленькая загадка, которую надо было раскрыть, не так ли? И все знают, что великий Шерлок Холмс никогда не сдается в таких случаях.

Можно подумать.


	9. Chapter 9

Из Шерлока получается весьма крупный и неэлегантный цыпленок, чтоб вы знали.

Я говорю это потому, что он начал бегать по Лондону как цыпленок, которому отрубили башку, почти в ту же секунду, как покинул 221Б, и хотя я узнала обо всем этом только позднее, опять же, я могла бы рассказать вам, как все будет. И я могла бы помочь ему сэкономить усилия, если бы он только попросил у меня совета.

Я могла бы сказать ему, где Джон. Потому что я знала. Я просто знала.

Но некоторые вещи приходится добывать тяжким трудом, полагаю.

*

Были места и люди, которых Шерлок почти сразу исключил, когда пошел искать Джона: Майкрофт, Ярд, паб за углом возле их квартиры. Ничто из этого не имело для Джона особого значения, а Шерлок знал, что где бы добрый доктор ни был, это было что-то…правильное.

Даже если на самом деле это было неправильным.

Он стоял у подножия ступеней в холодном, пустом доме, и можно было уверенно сказать, что место, где было совершено убийство с отягчающими обстоятельствами может считаться неправильным большинством людей. Но это? Это было их первым местом преступления, где они были вместе, и поэтому даже хотя Шерлок знал, что его шансы найти там Джона были ничтожны, он взбежал по ступеням пустого дома в комнату с низким потолком, где преставилась Розовая Леди. И хотя он не ожидал ничего (и этим и был вознагражден), сердце Шерлока все равно оборвалось, когда он именно это и нашел.

"Думай."

Тогда верх взял инстинкт, потому что для этого он и существует, и потому Шерлок сделал то, что он всегда делает, когда дедуктирует, он развернул пальцы обеих рук, десять крошечных флюгеров, изнывающих от желания почувствовать дуновение ветра, намек, направление.

Вместо этого все, что они почувствовали – это холод этого грустного тихого места. Здесь было не на что смотреть, а потому нечего видеть, касаться, ощущать запах и потому так же быстро, как он примчался сюда, он умчался прочь, не зная, куда он пойдет дальше, даже не взглянув на комнату, когда он покидал ее (словно художник, критически осматривающий свою работу, детектив часто любит возвращаться на место преступления, когда нечем заняться).

Снова спустившись на улицу, он не раздумывая повернул к тихому парку напротив, и на ходу достал свой мобильник, ища номер, который забил в него Джон и на который он никогда бы не подумал, что будет звонить.

*

"Спасибо. Да. Хорошо."

Она была поразительно вежлива, надо отдать ей должное. Шерлок уверен до мозга костей, что если бы _Гарри_ позвонила _ему_ при таких же обстоятельствах, он едва ли смог сдержаться и не освежевать ее словесно. И даже если бы он не сделал _этого,_ он наверняка нашел бы способ напомнить ей, что она не заслуживает Джона, не стоит даже того, чтобы разделить с ним происхождение.

Но опять же, может быть и нет. Одним из проклятий любви к Джону Уотсону было то, что Шерлок стал сопере-черт-возьми-живающим, и теперь ему хватало всего пары секунд, чтобы поставить себя на место другого человека. И хотя эмпатия точно было помехой, когда он был моложе, когда он еще сгорал от собственной сумасшедшей гениальности, он был так удивлен узнать, что это больше не было недостатком, что он даже стал немного лучше делать то, что он делал.

И очевидно, это заставило его придерживать язык, даже когда Гарри этого не делала, даже когда сестра Джона вонзала в него мелкие шипы вперемешку с сочувствием.

А кроме как посочувствовать, она ничего больше не могла. В конце концов он остался стоять в тихом парке, настолько же без малейшего представления о том, где Джон, как и раньше. Но у его ног был план, и он позволил им нести его, и они доставили его к…

*

…госпиталю Св. Барта.

Стоя у самой двери внутри он понял, что это неправильно, неправильно, неправильно. Он понял это даже раньше, чем пришел, понял, что это место с его моргом, полным мертвыми телами, которые ждут возможности рассказать свои истории, значит что-то для _него,_ не для _них,_ что он сопротивляется логике, и что для Джона—

—о, подождите. О, разумеется. Разумеется.

Внезапно Шерлок понял, почему он пришел сюда, почему имело смысл сюда прийти, почему сюда пришел бы Джон. Почему _это_ место должно было быть тем самым местом.

С комом в горле Шерлок с небрежной неспешностью пошел направо к смехотворно древним, медленным от ветхости лифтам, потом бросил прикидываться и рванул влево, взлетев по ступеням, как адская летучая мышь, на пятый этаж, не замечая даже звука собственных шагов или тяжелого дыхания.

Он ворвался в лабораторию, где они с Джоном впервые увидели друг друга, не замечая также, что дюжина голов оторвались от микроскопов и повернулись в его сторону.

Пробежав глазами по этим лицам, Шерлок заметил только, что ни одни из глаз, смотревших на него, не были темно-темно-синими, что ни одни не загорелись узнаванием. Ни одни из них не принадлежали Джону.

*

Шерлок знал, что он гений. Нет, Шерлок знал, что он гениален в этом: Он может смотреть и он может _видеть _.__ Более того, он знает, _где_ смотреть, чтобы увидеть, и всегда знал. Так почему же сейчас он смотрел не в тех местах? Почему, несмотря на открытые глаза он был слеп?

Ответ был прост, так прост: Джон ушел. Конечно, ушел. На самом деле, почему _он бы не стал уходить _.__

На ступенях между пятым и четвертым этажом госпиталя Св. Барта Шерлок споткнулся, схватился за перила, чтобы не упасть. Он замер там, на лестничном пролете, уставился на бежевую стену, его разум был готов сделать еще шаг навстречу гениальности или разрушиться—

_Такой человек как доктор Уотсон…_

—потому что ты _действительно_ знаешь, что невозможно найти то, чего нет вообще, неважно насколько чертовски, как ты думаешь, ты умен—

… _не станет говорить_ _найди меня…_

—ты можешь бегать сколько угодно, сделать столько звонков, сколько сможешь—

… _а потом делать так, чтобы его было трудно найти._

Весьма внезапно, словно вихрь, разбивающийся о самого себя и приносящий редкое спокойствие, Шерлок снова прислушался к словам третьего самого умного человека, что он знал: Элизабет Ариадны Вестминстер Хадсон (да, Шерлок на самом деле так думает, и, да, порядок такой: Майкрофт-Шерлок-Лиззи—только Шерлок не называет мою клевую говнючку Лиззи, только я так делаю, и обычно только после того, как она приняла свое травяное успокоительное, потому что иначе она становится немного раздражительной, когда я—о, Боже мой, кто-нибудь, остановите меня. Ладно. Хорошо. Остановилась.).

Идем дальше.

В любом случае, Шерлок мысленно вернулся к, возможно, второй самой мудрой фразе, которую миссис Хадсон когда-либо произнесла в его присутствии: _Такой человек как доктор Уотсон не станет говорить_ _найди меня, а потом делать так, чтобы его было трудно найти._

И это было правдой. Конечно. Это Джон повлиял на Шерлока, Шерлок (прежняя версия) не повлиял на Джона, следовательно Джон не мог быть вздорным, саркастичным или ироничным. Он не стал бы писать совершенно очаровательное письмо, а потом посылать Шерлока в бесполезную погоню, в конце которой он нашел бы только разбитое сердце. Если Джон собирался уйти, он нашел бы мужество просто уйти.

А это значило, что Джон _был где-то рядом _.__ Ждал, чтобы его нашли. Ждал в каком-то логичном месте. И логика должна была быть очевидна даже кому-то настолько эмоционально тупому как Шерлок (да, Шерлок иногда реально так думает).

Так что это значило…о. _Оооооо _.__

Умозаключение было действительно настолько очевидным, что даже разочаровывало. Детектив был поражен, что он сразу об этом не подумал. Ну да, и хорошо. Все…хорошо. Теперь он об этом подумал.

*

Шерлок был почти уверен, что его сердце побывало везде, только не в его груди, за последние три часа. Оно мигрировало на дно его желудка, уходило, отчаянно обрываясь, в пятки, комом вставало в его горле, а теперь—

Трясущимися руками он открыл дверь в ресторан Анджело и за передним столиком, тем что у окна? Он был там, как и должен был быть.

—а теперь сердце Шерлока было нараспашку.

Прежний Шерлок мог бы на самом деле подойти к столику и небрежно уронить идиотские слова, "Ну, не такая уж это была и загадка," но это уже был не тот Шерлок. К счастью, тот человек давно был мертв, и, честно говоря, никто по нему не скучал, включая человека, который раньше им был.

Этот новый Шерлок, тот, что всегда был там на самом деле, прямо сейчас все, что у него было – это раскрытое бьющееся сердце. У него вообще не было слов, ни гордости, ни стыда, и никакого желания растягивать все это хоть на секунду дольше, так что он упал на колени на этот черный и липкий пол ресторана, положил голову на колени Джона, обхватил руками его ноги и, черт побери, заплакал.

Существует множество вещей, которые Джон хочет, чтобы делал Шерлок:

Немного замедлиться, когда они бегут. Никогда больше не мучать скрипку. Бороться с преступностью только в будние дни. Прекратить провоцировать Андерсона. Регулярно есть. Перестать орать на телик. Убедиться, что он знает, как пользоваться огнетушителем, если он собирается поджечь посуду.

Но Джон никогда, _никогда_ не хочет, чтобы Шерлок плакал, и если бы он мог вернуться назад во времени и не делать всего этого, вернуться всего на пару дней и—что? Не торопиться? Предупредить Шерлока заранее? Послушать друзей, которые пытались ему сказать?—ну, он бы сделал все это и больше, потому что прямо сейчас ему было так чертовски больно ощущать, как тело Шерлока сотрясается, прижавшись к нему, что Джон едва мог дышать.

Чтобы прекратить боль, чтобы все исправить, прежний Джон мог бы отреагировать инстинктивно, позволить интуиции вести его. Но несмотря на то, что говорят книги о самопомощи, - это не всегда мудрейший путь. Как, черт побери, вы думаете, Джон изначально оказался в этой ситуации?

Так что этот новый Джон, он закрыл глаза и, хотя он хотел скользнуть на пол и начать делать громкие заявления, вместо этого он поставил себя на место Шерлока и подумал, _Почему я плачу?_

Ему не пришлось долго думать, нет, разумеется, не пришлось. Он знал с самого первого раза, когда этот мужчина его поцеловал, что Шерлок прятал в каком-то уголке своего великого разума каждый и всякий последующий поцелуй, запасая их, сберегая на то время, когда больше их не будет. На то время, когда Джон покинет его.

_Как ты можешь не знать…как ты все еще не знаешь, что я никогда, никогда не уйду?_

Больше, чем что-либо иное Джон хотел произнести эти слова, но он произносил их и раньше, много раз. Почему Шерлок должен поверить ему сейчас?

Джон поднял взгляд, прочь от собственных пальцев, вплетенных в волосы Шерлока, к россыпи других посетителей, каждый из которых наблюдал за драмой за далеко не приватным передним столиком. _Скажите мне, пожалуйста, что ему сказать,_ подумал он, встречаясь глазами с каждым, _скажите мне наконец верные слова._

Некоторые из этих людей смотрели на него в ответ с жалостью, другие с безразличием, третьи с удивлением, но в глазах Анджело, который стоял, вжавшись в прилавок у кассы и прижав к губам кончики всех десяти пальцев, были надежда и поддержка и вполне возможно слезы.

И тогда-то Джон понял, совершенно неожиданно, что _не_ _было_ ничего. Ничего, что он мог бы сказать, ничего, что он мог бы сделать, что не было уже сделано раньше. Время должно было взять на себя удар. Время предоставило бы подтверждение, которое не могли обеспечить слова. Все, что мог сделать Джон – это именно то, что он делал всегда. Любить Шерлока, день за днем. Когда это было легко. Когда это было трудно. Когда он хотел. Когда он слегка не хотел. И все.

В конце концов Джон наклонился, согнулся вокруг головы на своих коленях, словно он мог защитить находившегося там мужчину от его собственной боли. И он поцеловал Шерлока в висок, и вопреки себе подумал о том, что сказать, о чем-то новом, лучшем, что _выразит_ все, но нет, он просто не мог найти слов, верных слов. И тогда он их услышал, четко и ясно, произнесенные низким, дрожащим и хриплым голосом, потому что тот, кто произнес их, все еще плакал.

"Ты идеален."

Джону пришлось закрыть глаза и подождать несколько долгих секунд, чтобы его мозг смог продраться сквозь звуки машин на улице, его собственного дыхания, дыхания Шерлока и передать ему, что именно он услышал, и когда это наконец произошло, _все_ , что он сделал – это позволил своему большому пальцу погладить Шерлока за ухом.

"Мы _оба_ идеальны."

Возможно, все машины во всем городе Лондоне вместе решили вежливо стихнуть, а, может быть, Джон задержал дыхание в этот момент, потому что на этот раз он легко услышал тихие слова, и ощутил, что боль в груди ослабла ровно настолько, что он почувствовал, как его сердце снова забилось.

"Друг для друга."

Эти последние слова были какое-то время просто белым шумом, заглушенные на время звуком собственной крови Джона, внезапно застучавшей в его висках. Так что поначалу он не ответил, ничего не сказал и не сделал. Потом, когда он наконец услышал слова, прозвучавшие у него в голове четко, как удар колокола, и подумал, что он знает, что они значат, и собирался сказать или сделать очень многое, Шерлок поднял голову и посмотрел на него.

"Восемь слов." Консультирующий детектив, тот, что поджигает вещи (включая его самого время от времени), что борется с преступностью в любое время (возможно, даже в своих снах), раздражается на людей в телике, часто недобр по отношению к скрипкам, думает слишком быстро, думает, вероятно, слишком _много _…__ этот человек улыбнулся Джону и сказал, "Ты сказал, что я могу использовать десять."

Джон не знал, что сказать, поэтому он ничего не сказал, а потом он не _мог_ ничего сказать, потому что Шерлок поднялся, потянул его встать на ноги, а потом высокий мужчина опустился на колени снова, на этот пол, который немного чересчур похож на тот, что в их квартире, а потому его лучше вблизи не рассматривать, и, взяв Джона за обе руки, он посмотрел на него снизу вверх и сказал, тихо, отчетливо и очень осторожно, "Джон, ты станешь моим мужем?"

Было бы славно, если бы я могла вам сказать, что у моего клевого говнюка- маленького солдата в тот момент были глубокие мысли, но у него их не было. Нет. В его прекрасной голове осталось всего две мысли, и это были: _Он верит мне. Он наконец-то мне верит._ Вторая мысль была очень простой, очень элегантной, и это было это:

"Да."

На время, что потребовалось для одного удара сердца, все—возможно, целая планета—стихло в радостном восхищении. Потом в дальнем конце ресторана Анджело взвизгнул, как его двухлетняя внучка, и победно проскакал вокруг прилавка с кассовым аппаратом.


	10. Chapter 10

Я не буду сперва рассказывать про секс. Я просто не буду. Это было бы вульгарно, а я обладаю многими качествами—я болтливая, восторженная, предвзятая, забавная, мертвая—но я не вульгарная.

Я скажу, что если я когда-нибудь напишу книгу о моих мальчиках—а мне действительно следует написать книгу о моих мальчиках—глава, охватывающая неделю после того, как Шерлок заново сделал предложение Джону, должна называться «Бейкер стрит: Величайшие сексуальные хиты».

Потому что на протяжении долгой недели, которая вела к свадьбе (вы все правильно расслышали) они делали это рано, часто и _везде _.__ На кухонном столе и на полу, в прихожей и туалете, на диване, кофейном столике и ступенях.

Я знаю, я знаю, это не что-то необычное. Потому что, честно, вы можете назвать хоть одну поверхность в квартире, где за последние два года они _не_ раскладывались?

Нет, необычным было то, что после третьего раза я заметила тенденцию. После шестого было можно заметить столько, что и не рассказать. Хотя конечно я расскажу. У нас ведь такие отношения, не так ли?

Не так ли?

*

Но перед тем, как я к этому перейду, мне нужно выстроить мысли—так сказать—и организовать факты так, чтобы я поняла, как мы здесь оказались.

Самый важный факт следующий: чуть больше двух недель тому назад доктор Джон Х. Уотсон попросил мистера Шерлока Не-указано-среднего-инициала Холмса стать его мужем. Мистер Шерлок Не-указано-среднего-инициала Холмс перепугался и сказал «нет» смущающим посредством мазохистского секса.

Затем, вместо того, чтобы дать своему любимому леща и потребовать иного ответа, Джон Х. Уотсон предпочел надеть виртуальную власяницу и посыпать голову пеплом в повсеместно освященном веками стиле мучеников. И мистер Не-указано-среднего-инициала ему позволил.

Если прямо здесь остановиться и разрешить себе, ваш мозг вспыхнет от сотни сердечных болей, которые могли бы последовать. Быстрее чем остроумный отпор, быстрее, чем многострадальный вздох, квартира могла бы запестреть ссорами, которые бы слишком о многом говорили, или затихнуть молчаниями, которые говорили бы даже больше.

Шерлок, который провел последние двадцать лет, тщательно уча самого себя _не_ испытывать чувства (и так никогда в этом окончательно не преуспев), мог бы вернуться к исходному типу и просто позволить своему рту делать то, что он всегда делал: держать большой неприветливый мир подальше.

Джон? Он мог бы признать, что, да, хотя и довольно похожий на херувима, он все же не подписывался быть чертовым святым. Он мог бы собрать сумки, схватить свою палку (потому что его нога бы болела; вы знаете, что она болела бы), и, коротко кивнув, выйти вон.

К счастью для меня и для них самих, эти двое мужчин изменились, стали иными, чем были два года тому назад. Так что Джон не ушел, а Шерлок его не оттолкнул. Вместо этого Джон осознал, что жертва-тире-святой – это не особо идущий ему образ, а потому сел и написал маленькое письмо.

Боже, я люблю это письмо, каждый дрожащий штрих ручки, каждое зачеркнутое слово, каждое место, где он прижимался лбом к бумаге, потом что ему нужно было, чтобы слова _вышли,_ черт побери. Это сообщение не особенно лиричное, и местами оно отклоняется от темы, но оно написано с благоговением и в него вложено сердце и если бы такое письмо написал кто-нибудь мне, когда я была жива, я могу сказать, что я бы—

Неважно. Неважно. …идем дальше.

Ну, остальное вы уже в общем-то знаете. Каждая стена, неважно, насколько большая, построена из маленьких кирпичиков, и этим маленьким письмом Джону наконец удалось взять последние кусочки стены, которая окружала сердце Шерлока, и разнести этих мерзавцев в пух и прах.

*

Выпивка была за счет заведения.

После того, как Джон сказал «да» и поднял Шерлока с коленей, Анджело почувствовал такое облечение, что он несколько раз проскакал вокруг прилавка, дважды поцеловал моих мальчиков—я думаю, что он влюблен в обоих – а затем открыл столько бутылок вина и наливал так щедро, что все, кто присутствовал, навалялись в хлам.

"Это офень хорофее вино!"

Анджело помнит все, что произошло тем вечером, несмотря на яростное похмелье на следующее утро, и одним из главных моментов, которые он помнит, это что он был очень удивлен, что Шерлок шепелявит. Еще одним реально существенным воспоминанием Анджело является тот факт, что Джон _очень_ хорошо целуется.

Много часов спустя и после нескольких безуспешных попыток покинуть ресторан—им бесконечно желала счастья большая часть незнакомцев, и какая-то американка все время подливала им в бокалы и кричала "Поцелуйтесь!"—мальчики, спотыкаясь, добрались домой и потом навалялись еще больше, фигурально выражаясь.

Надо сказать, что тогда и началось воплощение их величайших сексуальных хитов. И хотя Джон настаивает, что он может достичь эрекции в пьяном виде, технически это неправда. Он _может_ поднять его, он просто не может, знаете ли, быстро его снова опустить.

Секс на кухонном столе занимает особое место в сердце Джона, хотя он бы не смог объяснить вам, почему. Может быть, потому что стол как раз на нужном уровне, чтобы он мог выпрямиться и сразу приступить к делу, не знаю, но когда они спотыкаясь ввалились в квартиру, а Шерлок все еще пел—

"—и утром я женюфь! Фего-то там, фего-то там, я крафавчик _молодой _!__ Девочки, фелуйте меня; покафите, как вы по мне фкучали, но вовремя в церковь дофтавьте меня!"

—и очевидно так шикарно шепелявил, что Джон становился абсурдно похотливым, слыша это. И всего спустя мгновения после того, как закрылась дверь квартиры, Джон помог своему жениху (!) стянуть пальто, и пока Шерлок бездумно блуждал по гостиной (все еще напевая), Джон просто следовал за ним, снимая одежду с Шерлока, а надежно нагашенный детектив этого даже не замечал, пока его штаны и трусы не оказались у его щиколоток.

Обнаженный, если не считать расположенные у щиколоток элементы, носки и туфли, Шерлок посмотрел вниз, наклонил голову набок и сказал, "О, Джон Уотфон, фто ты фо мной делаефь?"

Джон не ответил, просто ткнул Шерлока в одну икру, потом другую, пока высокий мужчина в ответ не поднял каждую стройную ногу. Джон стянул узкие брюки и белье, встал—

"У наф будет фекф, Джон?" спросил Шерлок с разгоревшимися глазами, "потому фто я думаю, это было бы вефьма флавно."

Джон не ответил, просто вроде как повел Шерлока назад в сторону кухни, стягивая собственную одежду, спотыкаясь по пути, неряшливо срывая поцелуи, пока верхняя часть ляжек Шерлока не вжалась в стол, с которого они ели, знаете ли, еду.

"О, это будет прекрафно," торжественно сказал Шерлок, уже зная, что Джон—у которого почти никогда не было проблем с тем, чтобы продержаться так долго, как они оба хотели—сегодня был способен даже на большее, и сможет продержать Шерлока на грани очень _очень_ долго.

Нагашенный детектив был прав. Взобравшись абсолютно голым (не считая носков, Джону нравится абсурдно очаровательный-тире-трахабельный вид его бледного и идеального жениха (!) голышом, но в паре темных носков), поставив каждую ногу на стул и сдвинув задницу на самый край стола, Шерлок сосредоточенно следил, как Джон смазал себя солидным количеством слюны (шансов на то, что пьяный доктор найдет смазку, было бесконечно меньше, нежели на то, что он обнаружит местоположение собственного рта), а потом Джон не спеша вогнал свой член по самые яйца в очаровательную пухлую задницу Шерлока.

"Ooooo даааааа!" театрально простонал Шерлок (он по-другому не умеет), расбросал руки в стороны и схватился за края стола. "Гони, ковбой, гони!"

Мгновение Шерлок истерически хихикал, а потом его жених (!) последовал его указаниям и понесся навстречу закату.

Шерлок не мог заткнуться следующие двадцать минут. _Двадцать минут._

О, помилуй Бог, если бы меня кто-то держал на самом краю оргазма двадцать минут, когда я была жива, клянусь, я б—

Неважно. _Кхе._ Не _важно._ Идем дальше.

Как я говорила, детектив был крайне _словоохотливым,_ пока его жених (!) счастливо вгонял в эту выдающуюся-но-упругую, большую-но-правильно-пропорциональную задницу. "О Боже, Джон! У меня мурафки!"

Джон погладил бедра своего жениха (ладно, я попридержу восклицательные знаки пока что, если вы не против) и ничего не сказал. И это хорошо, ведь он все _слышал_.

"Да! Вот так, именно так! О Боже, я умираю, Джон, мне так хорошо, что я умру!"

Джон наклонился и поцеловал живот Шерлока и, вскользь—учитывая чем они занимались—подумал, не кажется ли живот самую капельку больше, чем раньше. Наверное, подкармливание Шерлока сработало, и между прочим—

Этот путь его мыслей мгновенно оборвался, когда Шерлок завопил, "Фильнее, Джон, фильнее! Пуфть у меня пальцы на ногах фкукожатфя!"

Добрый доктор был рад подчиниться, а потому он слегка пошире поставил ноги, согнул бедра и стал вколачивать в роскошный детективный зад со всей своей пьяной мочи. А это было весьма неслабо.

"Нггхххх!" застонал Шерлок на полную громкость, "Нгггххххх!"

Джон посмотрел вниз на стул, который прижимался к его коленке. Что неудивительно, пальцы в черных носках были плотно поджаты. Ухмыляясь, добрый доктор сильнее сжал  бедра своего жениха (!) и принялся вытягивать член почти целиком прежде чем загнать этого плохого мальчика назад так сильно, как он только мог.

"О боже, Джон, я вижу звезды, миллион фияющих звезд!"

Джон вряд ли мог бы вколачивать ему сильнее не нанося потенциальных телесных повреждений, поэтому не стал, но активно стал поощрять словесный поток Шерлока, изменяя скорость толчков от очень быстрых до мучительно медленных.

В ответ Шерлок еще сильнее сжал края стола, выгнул шею и примерно в направлении холодильника полилось фактически _лирическое:_ "Джон, о Джон, Джон, Джон, я люблю тебя Джон. Фердце мое, Джон, оно фтучит и фтучит и я думаю я не могу дышать, потому фто оно так прекрафно и фильно бьетфя, Джон."

Может быть, Джон подумал о том, чтобы остановиться, немного заволновавшись, но Шерлок пискнул возможно самым высоким голосом, что его жених (!) когда-либо от него слышал, "О, черт, не офтанавливайфя, ефли ты офтановифьфя, я разлечуфь на миллион куфочков!"

И потому Джон не останавливался, и Шерлок тоже, целых двадцать минут. Я помню каждую мелочь, что произнес Шерлок, и каждую мелочь, что они делали на протяжении этих очень длинных двадцати минут, и иногда, в три утра, когда я смотрю в окно гостиной и мне так скучно, что череп может треснуть (шутка), можно очень приятно убивать время, всего лишь вернувшись мысленно в тот день, когда они обручились и занимались пьяным вдребезги сексом на кухонном столе.

"О бо-бо-боже мой, Джон," простонал Шерлок, "а мурафки могут кончать, потому что клянусь, мои кончают!"

И это моя любимая реплика из всего этого дня а может быть и вообще, мне сложно выбрать между ней и той, что произнес Шерлок позднее тем вечером (все еще немного пьяный): "Думаешь, тебе понравилось бы ощущение моего члена в носке в твоей заднице или это было бы просто странно?"

В любом случае, даже удовольствия может быть слишком много, и наконец Шерлок оторвал одну руку от края кухонного стола, обхватил пальцами свой налитый кровью член и позволил силе толчков Джона двигать его эрекцию взад-вперед в его смазанной слюной руке.

У меня даже уже нет сердца, а все равно могу поклясться, что оно колотится, и ждет, и колотится, и—

"Джон, Джон, Джон, ДжонДжонДжон _Джооооооооооооооооооооооооооооооооооон _."__

Шерлок кончил достаточно сильно, чтобы попасть даже на собственную шею, помоги мне боже, и я думаю, я была близка к тому, чтобы закричать, когда Джон сделал это за меня, произнося  первые слова с того момента, как они пришли домой.

"Я—" он еще раз вогнал свой член в еще пульсирующую задницу Шерлока, "—черт возьми—" его пальцы ног подогнулись, "—люблю—" он отбросил голову назад, "—тебя!" и начал кончать.

Богом клянусь, мне потребовалось три часа, чтобы в моей голове появилась хоть одна связная мысль.

*

Я могу продолжать, вы знаете, что могу.

После того, как мальчики немного поспали (вырубились), протрезвели (полечили чудовищные похмелья), перекусили (Джон осилил только тост; Шерлок лопал, как грузчик), потом снова поспали (на этот раз, как нормальные люди), они проснулись, чувствуя себя просто волшебно, и пока они направлялись вниз в душ и туалет, они спонтанно решили друг другу подрочить на лестничном пролете. Джон, желудок которого уже успокоился, упал на колени, когда Шерлок кончал, открыл рот и с расстояния в добрых десять сантиметров жадно проглотил все, что Шерлок мог ему дать.

После того, как они приняли душ, немного поели и вздремнули на диване (у Шерлока не было дел больше недели, что было хорошо, поскольку его мозг был более чем занят другими вещами, а работа Джона в клинике все равно была максимум от случая к случаю), они проснулись и, я не уверена, чья это была идея, но конечным результатом было то, что по всему обнаженному Джону был размазан абрикосовый джем, а Шерлок слизывал его—особое внимание было  уделено пупку, животу и эрекции—пока происходящее не завершилось весьма удовлетворительно для всех, кто был задействован.

Я могла бы продолжать, вы знаете, что могла бы, но было столько всего еще, что неразумно описывать все это _и_ вдобавок обсуждать свадьбу.

Достаточно будет сказать, что красное набитое кресло в гостиной кажется достаточно узким, когда один мужчина в нем сидит, а второй сидит на нем верхом, счастливо насаженный на неистовый стояк и постанывающий, "О да, о да, о да."

Также достаточно будет сказать, что есть спагетти с животов друг друга на полу было настолько же неряшливо во второй раз, как и в первый, когда они это делали (в прошлом году? в прошлом месяце? я уже не запоминаю), и это закончилось так же оргазмично, как и тогда.

И честно говоря, я пропущу все, что они делали с пальто Шерлока, и полосатым джемпером Джона, и черным кружевным корсетом с красивыми красными элементами, который никто из них не помнил, чтобы он покупал.

Я также не буду вдаваться в подробности, насколько я счастлива, что они бросили идею заняться этим в морге, и в аллее за стоматологией напротив Музея мадам Тюссо (я и так изнервничалась, опасаясь, что их поймают, когда они первый раз это сделали спустя пару месяцев после того, как сошлись), и что они решили обойтись без секса по-быстрому в туалете у Анджело ("У меня смутное ощущение, что мы на грани того, чтобы быть вульгарными, понимаешь?") и вместо этого решили безопасно продолжить марафон спаривания в уютных пенатах в 221Б.

Я закончу, сказав всего лишь еще одно, возможно, Джон выглядит на высоких каблуках намного симпатичнее, чем я думала, но Шерлок— _о Боже._

*

Видите, что вы со мной сделали? Вы спросили про секс (разве не так? могу поклясться, что спросили) и совершенно отвлекли меня от всего смысла этой главы. А весь смысл этой главы должен был быть в свадьбе.

Свадьба доктора Джона Х. Уотсона и мистера Шерлока Не-указано-среднего-инициала  Холмса. (В принципе я могла бы произносить именно эти слова именно в таком порядке до самой смерти. А я и так мертва. Но вы знаете, что я имею в виду.)

Идем дальше.

Это была маленькая свадьба, и это было сделано намеренно и по двум причинам.

Во-первых, они не хотели долго ждать. Даже подождать неделю казалось безумно долго, и вы можете догадаться, кому это казалось безумнее, не так ли?

"Что если он передумает?"

Было два часа утра, и я вспоминала то, что они делали по-собачьи у каминной полки тем вечером, и как в какой-то момент оба посмотрели на меня _таким_ взглядом, что мои волосы—так сказать—радостно встали дыбом, когда Шерлок выдохнул эти тихие слова мне в надглазничное отверстие.

 _А_ _?_

(Извините, он меня застал совершенно врасплох.)

"Что если он передумает? Я не хочу ждать. Я хочу пожениться прямо сейчас. Сейчас."

 _Че_ _?_

(Слушайте, чтобы собрать мозги в кучку, нужно немного времени, особенно если не осталось ничего, что бы могло удержать их на месте, ясно?)

"Мне виднее. Я знаю, что мне виднее. Джон не передумает. Он не сделает этого."

_Э, ага._

(Ничего не говори, слышь, ничего.)

"Он не уйдет и не разрушит то, что сделано, душой и сердцем я это понимаю, но, но…"

_Ты перевозбужден, милый, просто перевозбужден. Ты хочешь, чтобы это произошло прямо сейчас._

(*Ффтт!*)

Шерлок вздохнул, погладил мой ламбдовидный шов одним длинным пальцем. "Да. В этом все дело. Если я женюсь на Джоне—я собираюсь жениться на Джоне—я хочу жениться на нем сейчас. Прямо сейчас."

_Сейчас два часа утра. Немного неудобное время для бракосочетания. И еще если ты женишься на Джоне, а миссис Хадсон не будет присутствовать, я устрою тебе взбучку._

Это вторая причина, почему свадьба была маленькой. Просто людей, которых они хотели там видеть, было немного. Миссис Хадсон, сестра Джона и ее нынешняя подруга, Грегори Лестрад, Майкрофт Холмс (насчет этих двоих у меня есть предчувствие, но я не уверена), Анджело и его большая семья, миссис и мистер Меррик, владельцы магазинчика в Йорке (он очень похож на Джона, только спустя тридцать лет) и вот и все.

Так что да, в этой главе должна была описываться свадьба, неожиданное происшествие, которое на ней случилось, и этим история отлично должна была закончиться, но вы взяли и спросили про секс (так и было, могу поклясться, что вы это сделали) а я увлеклась (вы же заметили вначале, я использовала слово болтливая по отношению к себе, а вы знаете, что значит это слово, не так ли?).

 _В любом случае,_ я устала, сейчас четыре утра, так что дайте мне закончить свои мыслишки, перегруппироваться, и встретимся тут снова позже.

Тогда я вам расскажу, что случилось в чудном винограднике в Беркшире, куда Шерлок Холмс и Джон Уотсон пригласили пару друзей и родственников, а потом перешли к чему-то, что во многом выглядело словно свадьба.


	11. Chapter 11

Когда женишься, хочется, чтобы день был погожим. Даже Шерлоку Холмсу.

Я счастлива сказать, что мое высокое отдохновение для глаз, мой дорогой мальчик-гений получил, что хотел, и даже больше.

*

Тихая свадьба доктора Джона Уотсона и мистера Шерлока Холмса случилась в конце апреля, в ста километрах в основном к западу от Лондона. Местом действия был буколический виноградник, каким-то чудом оказавшийся доступным в последний момент для очень скромного мероприятия.

Я полагаю, это было дело рук Лиззи—эм, миссис Хадсон; она обо всем позаботилась. Вооружившись кредитной линией Майкрофта (она одинаково хорошо знает обоих братьев Холмс, что могло бы немало удивить одного из них) моя Элла-Белл не только разведала и забронировала место, она управляла красивым, неброским оформлением; выбрала еду и вино; и разослала соответствующие приглашения небольшой группе приглашенных.

Чего Лиззи сделать не могла, так это заставить весенние небеса быть голубыми и ветра умеренными. Но эта хрупкая женщина настолько клевая говнючка – сегодня в кружевном платье темно-красного цвета – что, честно говоря, я бы не стала говорить, что она на это не способна.

Мальчики были необычно застенчивыми, нервными и тихими большую часть этого весеннего дня, и оба было убийственно великолепными в почти одинаковых костюмах угольно-серого цвета, фалды у Шерлока чуть длиннее, Джон предпочел узкий галстук шейному платку.

Жена сестры Анджело была их викарием, и церемония, которую они выбрали во всех смыслах была традиционной (не думаю, что кто-то, кроме миссис Хадсон и Майкрофта этого ожидал), ни одно слово брачных обетов из Книги общей молитвы не было изменено. Единственным небольшим отклонением было то, что Шерлок неожиданно опустился на одно колено, произнося «преклоняюсь пред тобой телом моим» одновременно надевая серебряное кольцо, которое сделали на заказ, на палец Джона.

Из четырнадцати присутствовавших гостей единственным, кто не плакал, была моя Лиззи. Если учесть, что она так или иначе была на передовой большей части отношений Джона и Шерлока – это и понятно. Она, без сомнения, чувствовала просто облегчение, черт возьми.

После церемонии но перед приемом, который начался почти сразу же, Джон взял Шерлока за руку, на которой теперь было кольцо, и прошептал, "Идем, любовь моя, у меня есть для тебя небольшой сюрприз."

*

Они спустились по усыпанной гравием дорожке, потом поднялись по некрутому склону. Им были хорошо видны их друзья и родственники, которые рассаживались для торжественного обеда на лужайке – стол был украшен сладким горошком, тюльпанами и черепом в маргаритках (привет!) – они могли слышать разговоры и хлопанье пробок шампанского и вина, но они были достаточно далеко, чтобы уединиться.

На вершине небольшого подъема Джон остановился, молча посмотрел в небо. Прошло несколько секунд прежде чем…

…Шерлок посмотрел вверх.

Долгое время он не двигался. Не говорил. Казалось, даже не дышал. В конце концов Джон взглянул на него. Тогда он и увидел, что Шерлок плачет.

Добрый доктор вздохнул. На этот раз слезы Шерлока…это было хорошо. Это были такие слезы, которых Джон хотел. Он был немного смущен и его голова кружилась от того, что он этого хотел, но делать так, чтобы Шерлок испытывал настолько сильную радость – он никогда не перестанет этого хотеть.

Обняв Шерлока за талию одной рукой, Джон снова посмотрел вверх.

Они роились и танцевали в воздухе над их головами: тысячи и тысячи медовых пчел, пухленьких крошечных священнослужителей, одобрительно жужжащих, блистательных в своих желто-черных нарядах.

Шерлок не мог отвести взгляд.

Он поднял руку, когда группа пчел пролетала низко. Маленькие создания повились вокруг него, потом поднялись выше и присоединились к своим жужжащим родичам.

Шерлок опустил руку, но не взгляд, прижал кулак к груди с прекрасной болью. "Ты сделал это ради меня?"

Джон нежно вытер теплые слезы Шерлока. "Ты уже знаешь, что я умру за тебя…пять тысяч пчел, заказанных онлайн? О, милый, это проще простого."

Подбородок Шерлока упал на его грудь, и он захихикал от глупого, тряского, заставляющего кости таять облегчения, которое заставило его ноги дрожать до тех пор, пока они под ним не сложились.

Джон последовал за ним вниз на лужайку, где они оба растянулись на спине с вытянутыми руками, соединенными посередине их ладонями.

"Я этого не ожидал," сказал новый мистер Холмс.

Шерлок снова захихикал. _Захихикал._ Он чувствовал себя пьяным, он чувствовал себя, словно его тело было сделано из чего-то теплого и мягкого и бескостного. А он даже не _прикасался_ к шампанскому, боже, нет. ("Я, Шерлок Холмф, беру тебя, Джон Уотфон, в законные мужья…" Точно нет.)

"Которую часть?" прошептал новый мистер Уотсон.

Джон захихикал. Он _прикасался_ к шампанскому. "Всего этого, полагаю. Бега по темным аллеям в два ночи. Голов в холодильнике и жуков в каше. Успеха блога. Опасности, улик и _удовольствия._ Но в основном тебя. Твоей страсти. Твоей страсти ко _мне._ Влюбленности."

Пчелы последовали за ними вниз, скользя над травой, окунаясь в белые маргаритки, рассыпанные по лужайке. Шерлок смотрел на них с такой интенсивностью, словно они были крошечными, красивыми уликами.

"Ты, роскошный ты гений, ты, наверное, знал, что произойдет, с самого начала."

Шерлок вытянул ладонь над кустиком маргариток. Не в первый и не в последний раз он пожелал, чтобы его покрывали пчелы. Он знал, что это было странное желание, но ему было все равно. Он знал, что однажды у него будут ульи, и он будет держать королеву в руках и терпеливо ждать, пока к ней присоединятся ее подданные. И придя к ней, они придут к нему. Так делают пчелы. Шерлок улыбнулся. Интересно, что сказал бы тогда Джон.

Улыбка Шерлока дрогнула и исчезла. Впервые он понял, что Джон будет рядом. Что Джон будет рядом, когда Шерлок состарится.

Единственный  в мире консультирующий детектив несколько раз очень быстро моргнул. Внезапно его тело больше не было мягким или теплым или бескостным, оно было холодным и липким от неожиданного пота. Он почувствовал головокружение и начал задыхаться.

С ртом полным слюны, двигая челюстями, Шерлок сел на траве, отвернулся от своего новенького мужа и его стошнило. Обильно.

К счастью, он не попал на пчел.

*

Джон гладил Шерлока по спине. Миссис Хадсон гладила Джона по спине. Больше никому не было позволено входить в очень симпатичный мужской туалет виноградника, так что спину миссис Хадсон никто не гладил.

"Все в порядке. На самом деле, все в порядке. Это просто нервы."

Шерлок застонал.

"Или возможно это что-то, что ты съел? Ты ел? Божечки, я ничем тебя сегодня не покормил, не так ли?"

Джон нахмурился, зол на самого себя, потом понял, что человека не может тошнить, если человек ничего не ел, а значит, да, Шерлок ел, и судя по виду – да, Джон посмотрел, он доктор в конце концов – съел достаточно много.

"Может быть, ты съел слишком много. Думаешь, ты слишком много съел? А потом тебя достали нервы? Вот и все. Слишком много еды и, и …нервы?"

К этому моменту Джон едва понимал, что он гладит Шерлока по спине, вместо этого интенсивно сконцентрировавшись на том, что миссис Хадсон гладила по спине его, потому что это могло быть единственным, что останавливало его от того, чтобы у него случился внезапный и полноценный нервный срыв.

_Почему Шерлок нервничает? Он начал сомневаться? О боже, нет. Нет, нет, нет. Я не смогу снова через все это пройти, не смогу._

"Шерлок, ты—"

"Джон."

"—есть что-то—"

"Джон."

"—в смысле—"

"Джон."

Миссис Хадсон назвала Джона по имени ровно трижды за всю его жизнь, и все три раза случились за прошлые две секунды в мужском туалете очень милого виноградника в Беркшире.

"Джон—"

(Четыре.)

"—ты бы не мог выйти на минутку, пожалуйста? Я думаю, Шерлоку нужно немного тишины. Я сразу за тобой."

Единственная причина, почему Джон смог начать думать, хотя еще не вставать и шевелиться, - это потому что миссис Хадсон перестала гладить его по спине. Джон очень хотел, чтобы миссис Хадсон снова начала гладить его по спине, поэтому он чувствовал себя вполне настроенным выполнить все, что она скажет. Потому что, честно говоря, если ему придется пройти через самые жесткие части последних двух недель снова, он может—

"Джон."

(Пять.)

Джон встал с пола мужского туалета очень милого виноградника в Беркшире и открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать Шерлоку—

_"Джон."_

Джон не знал, есть ли дети у миссис Хадсон, так что он не знал, был ли этот тон врожденным талантом или она выработала его со временем, но одним слогом она умудрилась передать достаточно, чтобы с этим можно было работать, спасибо большое. Бросив всего лишь краткий взгляд на Шерлока – длинное тело согнуто над унитазом, голова свешивается вниз – Джон вышел из мужского туалета этого очень милого виноградника и оказался в жужжащем пчелами солнечном сиянии.

*

Грегори Лестрад следил за происходящим на расстоянии.

Майкрофт Холмс следил за происходящим на таком же расстоянии.

За ними все остальные пили, и ели, и смеялись и обсуждали достоинства белого вина по сравнению с красным по сравнению с шампанским, и мягко отмахивались от пчел, и беседовали о Лондоне и пробках, и о том, законно ли женаты Джон и Шерлок (да), и о том, что погода была не по сезону теплой, и дюжине других вещей, которые никто потом не мог толком вспомнить (потому что белое вино и красное вино и шампанское были очень хороши).

И пока они наблюдали за происходящим на расстоянии, Грегори Лестрад подвинулся чуть ближе к Майкрофту Холмсу, который подвинулся чуть ближе к Грегори Лестраду, а потом Грег сказал что-то умеренно остроумное, и двое принялись неловко беседовать, наблюдая за небольшим холмом вдали, на котором туда-сюда ходил Джон, а к тому времени, как миссис Хадсон вышла из мужского туалета и направилась к доктору спустя пару минут, Майкрофт рассмешил Грегори, а потом миссис Хадсон обняла Джона за плечи, и оба поняли, что все в порядке, и тогда они побрели прочь по узкой дорожке и в конце концов совершенно потеряли счет времени.

*

"Ты когда-нибудь нуждался в чем-то настолько сильно, что к тому времени, как ты это получал, ты был истощен от желания?"

Моя Лиззи и Джон начали ходить взад-вперед по небольшому холму—к счастью, кто-то уже убрал все, что надо было убрать—и пчелы вились вокруг них. Джон услышал слова миссис Хадсон, когда она их произнесла, но не осознавал их еще несколько долгих мгновений, пока она не начала снова гладить его по спине. Спустя мгновение он кивнул.

"Ты понимаешь, что это все, что случилось, Джон?"

Джон подумал об этом. Понимал ли он? Что он понимал? Он не был уверен.

Лиззи поняла это раньше, чем он сам, а потому она пояснила. "Он не передумал, Джон. Не начал сомневаться. Все, что случилось, так это Шерлок—и я цитирую—'только что впервые понял, что когда я стану старым и толстым и у меня будет больше морщинок, чем у свежего трупа, плавающего в Темзе, Джон будет рядом. Джон сказал сегодня, что он будет рядом. Я никогда не думал, что кто-то будет рядом, миссис Хадсон. Я просто никогда не думал, что кто-то будет рядом.'"

Джон давно перестал шагать, пока Лиззи говорила. Его уши горели. Он был не уверен, почему горят его уши.

"Так что, Шерлок в туалете, эм, блюет от счастья?"

Словно она была доктором, а он пациентом, моя клевая девочка кивнула. "Да, Джон, похоже, что так и есть."

Точно так же, как Шерлок до него, Джон почувствовал, что его настолько переполняет, что его кости превратились в кашу, и он опустился на колени на милую зеленую лужайку. Лиззи с этим бедром, я вам говорю, мальчики заставили его поработать, но она поддернула свое прекрасное темно-красное платье до колен, опустилась рядом с Джоном и погладила его по спине еще пару раз.

"Шерлок просто стал настолько счастливым, что он вроде как испытал шок. Вот и все, Джон. Все хорошо, очень хорошо. И приблизительно настолько нормально, насколько это вообще у вас двоих бывает."

Моя клевая милочка улыбнулась, поцеловала Джона в висок и продолжила гладить его по спине, пока Шерлок не вышел из туалета спустя пару минут.

*

Джон обернулся, посмотрел на своего возл—на своего мужа.

На своего…мужа.

Шерлок Не-указано-среднего-инициала Холмс теперь был супругом Джона Х. Уотсона. Его второй половинкой. Лучшей частью. Партнером. Спутником жизни.

Джон прижал ладонь к груди. Внезапно он, вполне вероятно, ощутил легкую тошноту, а потому не заметил, как нежная рука миссис Хадсон покинула его спину или ее удаляющихся шагов, когда он встал и посмотрел на Шерлока.

Это и есть то, как ощущаются чудеса, подумал он? Словно тебя укачало или ты съел испорченную креветку или у тебя похмелье? Так ты чувствуешь себя, когда твоя жизнь наконец, в конце концов полностью обретает смысл? Когда ты абсолютно ничего не хочешь, кроме того, что у тебя есть в этот момент?

Джон Уотсон был почти уверен, что так и есть, очевидно, именно так ощущается чудо. Словно тебя вот-вот стошнит от его идеального совершенства.

Муж Джона—во все еще безупречном фраке, как черт возьми?—пересек лужайку, остановился перед ним и взял его за обе руки. "О, нет, и ты туда же."

Шерлок видит все, конечно, но особенно хорошо он видит Джона. А прямо сейчас выражение лица Джона  - это зеркальное отражение того выражения, что Шерлок сам недавно имел на лице.

"О, мы друг друга стоим, мистер Уотсон," пробормотал Джон.

Шерлок ухмыльнулся. "Да, стоим, мистер Холмс."

Шерлок оглянулся, почувствовал, как его сердце снова сильно рванулось в груди, от того, что тысячи крошечных _Я люблю тебя_ сновали и вились повсюду. "Раньше ты сказал, 'Ты, наверное, с самого начала знал, что произойдет.'"

Джон кивнул, "Разве не так?"

Шерлок покачал головой. "Я слепец и дурак, Джон. Потому что я не узнавал тебя, долгое время. Я не знал, что ты мое чудо, пока ты не понял, что я – твое. А это? _Это_ мое чудо. То, что ты выбрал меня, что ты … _увидел_ _меня_. Во всех важных смыслах ты всегда видишь больше, Джон. Ты всегда видишь настолько больше."

Примерно тогда толстенькая пчелка, задние ноги которой были покрыты пыльцой, приземлилась на грудь Джона. Она уверенно промаршировала по его светло-серому галстуку, и, пока она ползла, Шерлок ощутил короткое желание поймать это символическое крошечное насекомое, взять его, принести домой и засушить под стеклом. Вместо этого они с Джоном смотрели, как пчела пошевелила ярким желтым задом, а потом улетела.

Шерлок соединил их руки. "Ты будешь ужасно сердит на меня спустя примерно тридцать лет, Джон."

Джон медленно кивнул, "Думаю, что да. А за что на этот раз?"

Они медленно пошли обратно к их друзьям. "Ну, ты знаешь что будет, если человек возьмет в руки королеву пчел?"

Джон вздохнул, переживая за будущего Джона. "Я узнаю примерно спустя тридцать лет, не так ли?"

Шерлок переплел пальцы с пальцами Джона. "Да. Видишь ли, если ты держишь королеву, ее рой прилетит к ней. И таким образом прилетит к тебе. У пчел все дело в—"

 

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам интересно, чудесную AtlinMerrick можно найти на [Tumblr](http://atlinmerrick.tumblr.com) и [LiveJournal](http://atlinmerrick.livejournal.com/). Спасибо ей еще раз за ее волшебные истории! Надеюсь, мой перевод их достоин.


End file.
